


When All Else Fails Turn to the Ice

by Mackenziejen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, mentions of heat, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackenziejen/pseuds/Mackenziejen
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is the top skater for the JSF, he lost majorly at the Grand Prix Final. But now he's back in Japan and living with his parents, does he keep skating or retire? Then a mysterious sickness takes over, it's only because of his new coach that he goes and see's a doctor. What he finds out changes his life forever.OrYuri got pregnant at the after party for the GPF and it's Viktor's but he was too drunk to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was going to be a one-shot. But after I got the first episode written out and taken care of. I saw it was eight pages and decided it was best to just post it and have it be multiple chapters. 
> 
> This first chapter does hold some pretty important information, it is only the first episode as I said before. But the next chapter will diverge a lot more. The dialogue was mostly taken from the subbed episode. If there are any mistakes it's because I'm the one editing and writing it.

Yuuri was finally headed home, he knew his parents were proud of him for how far he had gotten and that was a wonderful thing. He just didn’t know if he could ever get back on the ice again after what had happened. The thing was how could he step back on the ice after that? All of Japan had been cheering for him. He not only messed up, he fucked up; and royally at that. So what was he going to do now? He had his degree; he had the know-how and the experience that he could teach, if he wanted. Though before that he would have to loose weight, the stress had gotten to him. The last thing he needed was to end up back in the hospital for dehydration, the stress had caused him to throw up anything he had eaten. But he was still gaining weight. What was he meant to do?

 

Yuuri would make sure to do his family proud, he was getting tired of having to hide his secondary gender though. Being an Omega in the skating world wasn’t easy, the pills that had to be taken just so that a heat wouldn’t happen were enough to make a geriatric with health problems scream while waddling away. Yuuri had lost track of how many he had to take. It didn’t help that they also caused him to gain weight as a side affect on top of his slow metabolism. The fact was Yuuri didn’t know what he wanted to do, did he return and attempt a come back? Or did he retire and call it quits?

 

Everything was going smoothly till he got down to the main exit of the train station. It was there he saw her. Minako Okukawa, the female alpha was holding a sign that said Yuuri’s name. Then as he looked around he also noticed that posters announcing that he was skating at the Grand Prix finals, that was just over three months ago… Once he finally got down the escalator he was enveloped in a hug so tight his ribs whined in disagreement. 

 

He was happy to see his past dance instructor, he really was. She hadn’t aged much at all. It was her Alpha sent that caused Yuuri to relax a bit. She had always been like a mother to him. His own mother understood, she was the one that had told Yuuri it was ok to look at older women in your life as mother figures sometimes. He had worried that his mother would be upset but she understood. Beta’s just can’t give some children the pheromones that they needed. Yuuri understood now why he liked the smell of Minako but then he just though he was weird, no one else he talked to said they could smell it. 

 

Yuuri talked with Minako on the way, trying to dissuade her from taking him out and showing him off. It finally worked but he had to shake a few hands and take some photos, he was starting to feel tired. The flight had been a long one; the screaming child didn’t help any either. But when Yuuri finally got home he was relived and felt at peace; his anxiety calming just a bit. It was when he stepped into the house he had grown up in he felt safe once again; it still smelled the same as well. Like Cherry Blossoms, and Vanilla with an underlying sent of sulfur from the hot springs.

 

His mother came out happy to see him, barely containing her joy. They exchanged awkward hellos and he was able to smile softly before Minako was asking his mother if she had lost weight, shaking her hips in joy she had said she had intact not lost any weight. Yuuri couldn’t help but remember the fond memories of his mother telling him that his weight didn’t matter, if someone truly loved him they wouldn’t be worried about his weight. Though Minako stilled after the short conversation with Yuuri’s mother who commented that Minako looked the same even after all the drinking she had been doing. It was then Minako turned to Yuri. 

 

“Yuuri, I’ve been wondering ever since I saw you at the station…” She spoke as though she was annoyed and Yuuri had no choice but to stand up straight like he had done when he was in trouble during his child hood. “What’s with that gut?”

 

Yuuri had tried to sneak away. Ashamed of his body. He had gained so much weight and now that he was home he could finally drop it but it wasn’t until Minako had brought it up that he was too worried. That was until Yuuri tried to sneak away and he was being yelled at to take his clothing off and it had been stripped off him that she was satisfied. The yelling and lecture he had gotten was enough to make anyones head spin but it made Yuuri feel sick to his stomach. It was just then his father had come in laughing at the whole ordeal, saying Yuuri looked just like his mother. Yuuri had tried to warn his father but Minako was on a full rampage now. Yelling about how this wasn’t the correct physic for a figure skater and on and on. Yuuri had honestly just tuned it out. He was use to it. But he managed to escape to go and see Vicchan, the dog he had loved so dearly and now was gone. The alter was quiet and small, but it was heart felt and honest. That was all Yuuri could ask for. 

 

Yuuri talked to Vicchan for a while, he was apologizing and trying to make emends for not being able to see him one last time. He missed his dog, but he was home now. Maybe if he wasn’t going anywhere and was retiring he would get a new dog. One that he would love just as much as Vicchan, he didn’t know yet. Everything was still up in the air and hadn't come back down to earth yet for the pieces to be swept away and his life be placed back on track. He had been pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps and Mari appearing in the door way. Mari was Yuuri’s older sister and they had an interesting relationship. He was the only one in the family that was of the higher ranking second genders. Mari was a Beta just like their parents, she was still fun to be around and talk to though. To Yuuri a second gender didn’t matter, it was just part of you it didn’t define you. 

 

“Yuuri, welcome back.” She says sounding bored, her hair pulled back. She had gotten some of it bleached and had cut it since he had last seen her but she was still his older sister and was happy to see she was doing well. 

 

“Mari…” He smiles and turns around farther to get a better look at his sister “It’s been a while. Sorry to visit when things are busy.”

 

“Hey, How long are you staying in Hasetsu?” She asked coming into the room a bit more. She pulled her cigarettes from a pocket on her apron and opened the pack flipping it up to catch one of the sticks from inside. “Will you help out with the hot spring?”

 

Yuuri was surprised, Mari never let him help out around the place; she had told him when he presented that Omega’s shouldn’t do heavy work like that. “Where is this coming from?”

 

“You went to college, even though you had to study an extra year.” She spoke softly and put the small cylinder in her mouth and was just talking around it “What will you do now?”

 

Yuuri watched speechless for a moment as she lit the stick and took an inhale before speaking again “If you’re going to keep skating I’ll support you, but…”

 

“I think… I need more time to think it over.” Yuuri spoke softly, not sure if he was ashamed or was just being quiet. It was the hum and the simple reply of ‘Okay’ that gave comfort. She really did care for him even if he wasn’t sure about it always. Mari always had been the more emotionally distant one of the family. She didn’t always know how to express herself. 

 

“Well, go soak in the hot spring and relax.” She mutters, before shuffling out and a trail of smoke following her as she goes. Yuuri was left there to watch her leave. She had things to do, he was sure of that. But at least he got to see her, even if just for a few moments, he would see her more as time went on. He knew that he just couldn't help but miss talking to her like they use to when they were younger. 

 

Soaking in the hot springs was amazing, Yuuri was able to feel the stress melt away. It was relaxing to just rest in the hot water and have he gurgle of the new water come in. He was able to relax and just take a moment to remember the wonders that Hasetsu had. The Palace wasn’t too far and he could see it from where he was in the baths. The ninja house was quite beautiful… The towering building that seemed to reach the sky and the ground was amazing. It was like it was holding the sky up and keeping them safe from being crushed under the sky. 

 

It was nausea that came from sitting in the hot springs too long that made Yuuri get out. He didn’t use to get it, but it had been awhile and he didn’t want to worry his parents by passing out in the springs as guests had done before. He had been fortunate enough that he wasn’t throwing up but he was still a bit queasy. It could just be the adjustment from flying and the stress he had been under from the move finally working its way out of his system. So he wasn’t too worried. 

 

Minako was watching the skating that was on. She was talking to herself about how she wished Yuuri was there so she could be around and possibly meet some very good looking men. Yuuri was irked at that, was that all she was his friend for? When he asked it wasn’t a straight answer but he saw the bottle of Saki. He couldn’t take anything to heart right now. He knew she got like this when she drank, he had seen it enough after all. But it still made him wish that he wasn’t just there for someone to get a free pass to get laid.

 

After watching a guest ask for soccer and the fight breaking out, Yuuri left. His mom asked was was going on and so he told her he was going to practice. She wished for him to be safe and got back to her work. This was nothing new, it happened often when he was home before he went to school. Now that he had returned home it was bound to happen again. He ran the entire way, the cool air on his skin felt good and he was happy to see that the town he was born in was doing well. The cardio would also help him loose a little bit of weight, and acted as a nice warm up for when he was on the ice and skating. He finally reached the rink and stepped in the sliding glass door. He was out of breath but it was worth it. The sunset had been gorgeous on his way over here. It was nice to see the sun again after it being blocked from view in the bustling city that was Detroit. 

 

“Excuse me” Yuuri huffs, he was still out of breath from the run but it wasn’t as bad as it had been before. His heart was starting to cease it’s pounding and his breathing was starting to slow from the rapid quick breathes he had been taking while running. He normally wasn’t so out of breath after a run but lately it had been getting worse, though Yuuri just brushed it off as a side effect from the weight gain. He knew once he was back in shape it wouldn’t be like this any more. He would be able to run like he had before and not be nearly as winded as he was even now. The run from the springs to Ice Castle wasn’t even that long. But he still felt out of breath and like he was going to pass out. 

 

“Our regular hours are over.” A voice from behind the counter calls, coming off the balls of her feet from putting a pair of skates on the rack above. That was until she turned around and saw who it was. Yuuri was amazed to see she hadn’t aged a day and was still just as cute as she had been when he left.

 

“It’s been a while, Yuko, then,” Yuuri says, his breath now back to him while he moved his foot in a semi-circle on the carpeting. A nervous habit of his, it didn’t help that when he was nervous his scent blockers seemed to fail and his Omega smell seemed to become stronger. He was closed off in his body language but that wasn’t anything new. Yuuri had notoriously bad anxiety. It didn’t take than moment’s conversation for her to tell him that he could skate alone. With a sighed thank you, Yuuri offered her a smile. It was small but content. 

 

While Yuuri was changing to get on the ice he couldn’t help but think about how much he looked up to her when he little. From when he had first started and was happy to finally skate across the rink he was so happy and she had cheered with him. It was when he was tying his skates he remembered the title he had given her many years ago. The Madonna of Ice Castle Hasetsu. Yuuri had always liked Yuko, but it was always in an older sister kind of way. While Yuuri had Mari they never got along nearly as well as Yuuri and Yuko had. 

 

 It was because of her that Yuuri found Viktor. He was amazed that someone so young even if the man was 4 years his elder, could skate like that. The long hair he had back then use to be tied back, but it still fluttered freely in the wind of the movement of Viktor’s creation. Each move Viktor would make always had a reason and an end result, the movements flowed from one to the other like the water did in the hot springs. While the routines they use to do that would copy Viktor had helped to teach him new fundamentals, it was the discovery of the poodle that had enraptured Yuuri’s heart. He had named the puppy he had gotten after Viktor as almost a thank you. For allowing Yuuri to find the best friend he had ever had. Vicchan was the closest thing to a friend Yuuri had other then Yuko. But even then Yuko wasn’t a friend, she was his sister. Vicchan had been there for everything.

 

It was because of Vicchan that Yuuri was able to get through those first heats after he presented. He was a comfort and always would make sure that Yuuri was calm and smiling. Even if Yuuri was in pain. Yuuri could remember how Vicchan had babied him during and after his first heat. Between never leaving his side during, and even going as far and getting food and water for Yuuri so he didn’t have to get up, on shaky unsteady legs. He remembered the first time Vicchan ever growled at him, it was because Yuuri was going to get up to go to school after a heat and Vicchan had let him know his displeasure of this plan. Yuuri’s parent’s and the school had said that it would all be ok, and that Yuuri could take up to a week to rest after his heat. But when Yuuri set his mind to something he had a hard time seeing the truth. It was because of Vicchan that Yuuri stayed home and got the rest he needed. Yuuri missed that dog…

 

These were Yuuri’s thoughts while he went to the rink and Yuko had followed him. He handed her his glasses softly. He was use to taking them off by now because he had fallen and cracked one too many pairs; then the other small thing was that they would fog up as he started to sweat from the work out he would be getting. He didn’t mind. He knew this piece by heart by now. He just hoped it brought his love for skating back. He quickly told Yuko to watch, it was awkward but he wasn’t use to anything else. It was with a heavy heart he explained that he had been practicing it since the competitions had ended. 

 

Yuuri didn’t even need the music he was able to do the entire thing without music but that was a good and bad thing. It started with him skating onto the ice; his mind was blank. He wasn’t going to botch this. With his head down and eyes closed softly, Yuuri had one foot behind the other and was just counting down in his head for when to begin. It wasn’t long before he was skating and his mind was clear, he was able to just lean into the music. With each inhale the music washed through him from his mind and changed how his body moved; on the exhale he was able to push that music back out into the air and let it resonate unheard for the audience. Each jump was just a punctuation of the music and he had no issues landing them, with nothing to distract him his head was clear. It was just fun to be out here; skating for Yuko like he use to. Even if the music wasn’t playing he could hear it in his head and that was all that mattered to him. 

 

Yuuri was surprised to see Yuko crying when he had finished. He didn’t understand why she was crying. Yuuri was out of breath and felt a bit dizzy. But he came out of the final pose as he turns to look to Yuko and before he knew it she was yelling excitedly and banging on the rink wall where his glasses and jacket were. Yuuri didn’t know how to respond to something like that. What was he supposed to say? 

 

“I thought you’d be depressed or something!” She says as she finally comes to a calm and looks at Yuuri expectantly. Her eyes were shining with joy and pride, and it made Yuuri feel good that he had gotten that look out of someone he use to look up to. 

 

“I was”, Yuuri says smiling sadly to himself at the memory as he gazes off blankly for a moment. Remembering how he felt after all that he had been through. “But I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking… I wanted to get my love for skating back I thought I could remember how it was when I copied Viktor with you. Yuko I’ve… I’ve always-“

 

It was just then that three young girls popped up, pink cheeked and happy. It was then that Yuko introduced her three daughters Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Yuuri remembered cracking the joke that she should name her daughters after the three jumps that brought together Yuko and Takeshi. She had laughed at the joke and made a comment that they would make good names and that was what she named them. Yuuri was surprised to see how big they had gotten. They looked like they had been scheming though, but they always looked like that from what Yuuri could tell. They looked like their mother when they had a plan, and those plans were always enough to make Yuuri flee before he was caught up into one. That didn’t always work though. 

 

It didn’t take but a few moments for the fat comments to start again. He hated that they came so often from those who were close to him. He was just back and had already lost count of how many times he had been called fat. It was then with the next two quick fire questions that he figured out quickly they were otaku. It didn’t take long for Yuko to scream and they scattered. It was only when their father was out on the ice they settled down and watched as he skated over to the others. 

 

Once again his clothing was removed and he was being called fat again. Only this time his belly was not only being patted but he had three young girls taking photos. He could swear he felt something moving under his skin but he didn’t pay to big of a mind to it. It was probably just from how hard his heart was pounding. His plea’s for it to stop were futile and didn’t really do much. 

 

It didn’t take long for it to stop though, and before long he was being told that he could skate anytime he wanted. It was a relief to know that he still had some people that supported him if he chose to keep skating. Yuuri just wasn’t sure if he was going to keep skating or not. It was the cheers of support and encouragement that helped more then the comments about his weight. It still blew Yuuri away how his friends supported him. 

 

Once Yuuri was home he crashed in bed and woke early the next morning to start to exercise. It was a normal habit for him and one he would have a hard time breaking. But while he was working out he was thinking about how he tried to ignore what was happening at his home like while he was skating. Even if he wasn’t home what his family and friends were doing in hasetsu was still home. He had been replacing the events that happened here with how much he practiced and how hard he worked. 

 

It was there Yuuri decided he would go back into skating. How he didn’t know but he knew he was going to do it some how. He just had to figure out how. The how was going to be the hard part but he would figure it out. He always did…

 

It was when he watching TV in the main dinning area that he saw that the Russian Yuri was training quite hard for his senior debut. It was when he saw his face that the flash back of the Grand Prix came. The three words that were causing him the most harm. ‘Just retire already.’ Those words had echoed in his head for months and they were still there sometimes. But Yuuri knew that he could do it. He just had to work under pressure and that was something he tended to self-destruct under. He had to find a way to get that stress out and safely so he wouldn’t have a repeat of what had happened.

 

It wasn’t until later at night he got a text from Nishigori, Yuuri couldn’t figure out why was being texted at such a late hour. What was going on that would need his attention at this time? Yuuri unlocked his phone to find out. When he saw what it was about he jumped in surprise, and anxiety. How could this have happened? The title was glaring at him [Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Viktor’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]. This was not good. Not good at all. How was he going to recover from this? He hadn’t done all that well and he didn’t even remember skating that piece all that well he was so lost in the music in his head. 

 

The call from Nishigori didn’t help any either. The girls had posted it and it had gone viral. What was he going to do? The entire skating world was going to hate him. This was a scandal waiting to happen. The same person that had ruined his own program had skated a Viktor Nikiforov program. He skated the living legends program and now it was viral. He couldn’t return to the skating world after this… 

 

It didn’t help that just about the time he was hanging up Minako was bursting through the door yelling about how the video was all over twitter and being retweeted. Yuuri didn’t know how much more of this he could take. To keep his own phone quiet and to keep from looking at what people were saying about him he turned off his phone and went to bed. He didn’t want to hear what people were calling him. What ever it was though wouldn’t be good; he knew that for sure. Viktor’s fan base was fiercely protective, he knew because he was part of that fan base.

When Yuuri woke in the morning he wasn’t sure what he was going to do today. When he went to see the time; he remembered he had turned off his phone so he wouldn’t be disturbed or read what people were writing about him. He almost wished he had never skated that routine. Then he wouldn’t be hiding. He would be able to return and get back up on his feet. Maybe even skate on the same ice as Viktor and stand on the same podium. That would be amazing. But for right now that was all just a dream. 

 

It was only when Yuuri’s mother’s voice came through his door that he opened his eyes again. A reminder to not hole up in his room. He had always done this when something happened that was bad in his eyes. He would hide and hope the world would forget and move on from what he had done. He didn’t want to be the center of attention, he just wanted to be successful and move from the limelight with no questions.

 

It was when he was told to help shovel snow he was confused. Why would she say anything about snow? When Yuuri opened the curtains he was shocked at what he saw. The cherry blossoms had snow on them, and a fair amount at that. It didn’t help that it was still snowing as well. Snow in April wasn’t a common sight, and it was even harder to believe that it wasn’t just a small amount that blanketed the ground, it was a fair amount that required to be shoveled. 

 

When Yuuri came in from shoveling the snow that just kept reappearing, he heard a dog barking but didn’t pay a mind to it, it was probably the neighbors dog anyway. Every time he would get a path clear and would start on a new one the path would be deep enough again that some of the particular guests wouldn’t walk through it. Yuuri took a break when it was about mid day. He was still cold from being outside but the warmth of the house made him feel better. 

 

When he opened the door to get back to it, he was greeted with a dog. A dog that looked like his Vicchan. He questioned the dog as he looked at it shocked. This couldn’t be his dog. His dog was dead and wouldn’t be coming back. Before he could warn the dog to not jump on him he had an arm full of dog and was laying on his back looking up into two brown eyes. Just as he was recovering he had this dog licking his face. This dog was so much bigger then his Vicchan as well. Way bigger. 

 

Vicchan use to get so excited he had to catch the dog because he would throw himself into Yuuri’s arms when he got home. It was cute and always made him feel better about what had happened. Someday’s after practice he would be sore and the extra weight would throw him off balance but that was rare. He missed those moments, to have someone so over come with joy to see you that they threw themselves into your arms. 

 

This dog looked a lot like Makkachin, Viktor’s dog but that couldn’t be right. Poodles were a popular breed and the cut this dog had was one of the more popular ones for poodles. Yuuri should know, that how he use to get Vicchan groomed. He remembered working hard in the springs to earn the money to get Vicchan groomed before he had just given up and learned to do it himself.

 

When Yuuri’s father came up behind him he was startled slightly out of his thoughts and turned to listen to his father. Who made the comment that this dog was just like Vicchan. It was only when he said that the dog had come with a good looking foreigner that Yuuri got anxious. Viktor wouldn’t be here in Hasetsu, it was too small. But with the news that the guest was in the hot springs, Yuuri had to find out. It didn’t help the smell of cherry and vanilla had been disturbed by alpha. Yuuri was always so sensitive to the scent of his own home. When it didn’t smell right when he was a child he use to freak. Now it was just an odd occurrence. 

Yuuri scrambled to his feet. Feeling a bit light headed but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He finally got to his feet and rushed across the lobby to the springs. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. But Yuuri had to find out. He had to. When he came to a corner he would skid around it with practiced ease, coming close to hitting his head a couple times. Tripping over his own feet in his own haste to get to where he was going. It couldn’t be, it simply couldn’t be was the mantra in Yuuri’s head. But the smell of Alpha was getting stronger and in the town of Hasetsu Alpha’s weren’t very common, and they smelled different to how this one smelled.

 

Once Yuuri came to the baths he looked around after cleaning the steam from his glasses. There were only a few men in here, and none of them looked like what he was expecting or smelled anything like what he was smelling, so he burst through the door almost slipping on a patch of ice. After narrowly catching himself he was able to look up. It didn’t matter that he was out of breath, there he sat. The one man he thought it wouldn’t be was sitting there. 

 

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri breathed out in disbelief, he didn’t understand. None of this made any sense. His head was spinning but that didn’t matter, he had to understand. Once he knew what was going on he would sit down for a few moments. He couldn’t grasp what was going on. Possibilities were running through his head as he watched in disbelief as a nude Viktor rose from the pool of hot water. Each movement was slow and graceful. They all had a purpose and an order, just like when he skated. This couldn’t be happening. This was not happening. He was dreaming. The scent was coming from his as well. 

 

With a flourish of his arm, Viktor had his arm raised and was gesturing to Yuuri. “Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach.” 

 

The soft and accent rich voice of Viktor came out load and clear. He didn’t know what to do or to say. But the scent of alpha was coming off Viktor in sheets and wrapping around Yuuri so tightly his head was starting to spin even faster then it was in the lobby. So he did the only thing he thought he could do with his head swimming like it was. He nodded. This was too much and before he knew it his head had hit the ground because his knee’s gave out and his vision was black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up from passing out, but what is really going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is way shorter than the first one.But there is a good, reason and this will be discussed at the end of the chapter. So as promised. Here is part one, of my A/B/O Dynamics. This is the basic info. Tell me what you want on the next chapter and it will be in the notes for you. 
> 
> Basics!  
> There are three sub-genders. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.  
> Each have their own characteristics and they are unique to the character they belong to.   
> Presenting occurs between the ages of 9-18.   
> Both regular genders are there but some do identify as non-binary.  
>  -This is very rare though  
> Most the mental illnesses we face they face.  
> examples include  
> -anxiety  
> -depression  
> -eating disorders  
> -PTSD  
> -OCD  
> -and even autism
> 
> Contraceptives and sent blocking  
> Sent blocking is done through two main ways  
> -soaps/sprays  
> -or even by medications
> 
> The soaps are simply to be washed with once a day or even more after activity  
> Sprays are applied no differently then perfumes
> 
> Scent suppressing medications are included in forms of birth control.   
> These forms are no different than our own  
> From and IUD to a pill all the options are there.  
> scent blockers are also available in creams and their own pills.
> 
> Any form of contraception that is taken or given will not hurt an Omega in the event they become pregnant. While this is rare it is not uncommon for an omega to become pregnant while taking these.

Things were moving all around Yuuri, he heard voices. Were they things or people? If they were people how many were there and why were they so concerned for him? Some of the tones he heard were hushed, some weren’t. There seemed to be one that was yelling, if not just speaking loudly. One voice stood out, that voice was trying to get Yuuri to open his eyes or speak. He didn’t really have a choice in that matter. He couldn’t move but could feel his body being moved and laid down on a softer surface. Yuuri couldn’t hardly breathe, it was like something was sitting on his chest. When it moved his chest was so tight he felt like he was going to pass out all over again. He tried to make a sound but all he did was choke on something. Yuuri felt his back being lifted so it could be rubbed and then being placed on his side. A person was speaking again, they seemed to be very calm about it though. Like they had been through this before. 

The voices were calling his name. Yuuri tried to open them but only saw bright lights when he did get them open a crack. That light hurt. He was facing the windows and the bright sunlight of a setting sun hurt. There were three or so faces around him from what he could tell in just the flash of an image he had gotten. He tried to speak but had a straw in his mouth and took a small swallow. It was a sports drink. God, he hated these things, they tasted awful. After many years Yuuri learned to stomach them. He had a few small sips and finally opened his eyes to see a worried Viktor as well as his mother and father watching with concern with Mari leaning on a wall smoking. They all looked worried. It wasn’t until a moment later, Yuuri understood he was in the families room. He tried to speak but he couldn’t just yet. That drink had made him feel queasy. He was so tired of feeling sick lately.   
“Yuuri! I knew you had a flare for dramatics but really” Viktor says and laughs softly, he was shaken. Yuuri went to talk but he had to rush to the bathroom. He stumbled to his feet, almost falling a few times. He was glad that it wasn’t more than a meter away. But with Yuuri’s vision swimming, it still made it difficult to walk in a straight like. He got to the door shut it, though it had more force behind it than he wanted and was slammed rather than being shut. Yuuri had just barely over the toilet before the sports drink is coming up. He thought this had ended… But he knew it hadn’t when he felt like that on the floor. Why was he still sick? Why had he passed out? Yuuri let out a groan as he rested his head in his hands. 

The sounds that he had made when he had thrown up the drink weren’t the prettiest and were repeating in his head. Yuuri leaned his head on the cool lid of the toilet. He heard Viktor and his family talking in hushed tones but didn’t care right now. His world was spinning and he felt like crawling under a rock and dying. All he wanted was to be left alone. His first impression on someone who was going to be his coach was that he was ill and couldn’t take care of himself.

Once the shakiness of throwing up had passed and he no longer felt as queasy he flushed the toilet and opened the door to see a very concerned Viktor and Mari. “Mom left to go get you food. Said you waited too long to eat or something” 

Yuuri shrugged. He hadn’t eaten today, that was true. But he hadn’t eaten because he didn’t feel hungry enough to eat. Oh god, what would Viktor think? Did he think that Yuuri was starving himself? He couldn’t ever do that. He loved food too much. God, he must think Yuuri was so weak and he couldn’t take care of himself. That wasn’t it at all! Yuuri could cook, not very well and he tended to burn things. But he knew how to work a phone and a credit card. Yuuri’s head was starting to spin from what Viktor must think before The Living Legend spoke up.

“Yuuri does this happen often?” He asks and taps his lips in thought, he seemed to have changed in how he was acting from the man in the springs. He was now dressed in one of the robes that the onsen provided to guests. His scent had changed, and it comforted Yuuri. It wasn’t so powerful and overwhelming. It was now calming and made the anxiety that Yuuri was holding onto dissipate a bit. Yuuri had relaxed and was now feeling at peace, it was amazing what an Alpha’s sent could do to relax an Omega. His chest didn’t even have the slightest bit of tightness from his anxiety. He didn’t feel as though his ribs were going to be squeezed to death. Yuuri felt like he could breathe so he took a long deep breath and let it out quietly. 

Without really knowing what to do Yuuri just shrugs. He had to be honest. “After the Grand Prix Finals, things got worse. Much worse. It’s getting better but I’m not under the stress I was then. Stress and I have never gotten along”

Yuuri had always done this, when something wasn’t right with him he made an excuse. It was easier than facing that there could be something seriously wrong with him. It made it so he didn’t worry about everything that could be wrong with him. The truth of the matter this time though was Yuuri didn’t think there was anything wrong with him. He felt fine other than a few things here and there but they could all be explained with no issue. 

Stress could cause the illness he had been feeling, the move and everything hadn’t been the smoothest. The way Yuuri had passed out, he hadn’t eaten, so it could be from low blood sugar. Yuuri could have locked his knees and not even known it. The surprise of Viktor and everything catching up to him could have just been too much so his brain just shut down for a few moments to reboot. It wasn’t anything to worry about. 

“It might be nothing but I would like you to see a doctor just to make sure it isn’t anything. If it’s stress we can handle that but if it isn’t then we need to see what we can do” Viktor said and nods after he speaks as though enforcing this idea to himself. Viktor was a mystery to Yuuri. The younger male didn’t understand anything about The Living Legend. The man couldn’t be understood. Yuuri had spent years trying but was always left with a surprise. So when it came down to it, Yuuri had just stopped trying to understand the other man. He would do what he could and push himself as much as he could but he wouldn’t hurt himself in the process. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if there were a few falls along the way or a bump and bruise here and there. He might face a few blisters or some blood but that all cleaned up and healed quickly. 

“The other thing I want is to see your diet and understand what your daily life is like. If it is too stressful things may have to be cut.” Viktor says and started to pace. Oh god, Yuuri could smell the alpha clear across the room and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball. Into a nest. The scent that had once been calming and comforting was now growing stressed and worried and it really was affecting Yuuri, even if he didn’t realize it. 

Yuuri was surprised by his thoughts, why would he be thinking about a nest? He wasn’t due for a heat for months, and he was home where he knew the smells and the place well enough he shouldn’t need to nest. But he still wanted to. Yuuri really hated being an omega sometimes. The nesting, the pills, the doctors, the stigma, it all irked Yuuri. Just because he could carry a child didn’t mean he wasn’t useless at anything outside of homemaking. He could cook alright, but he didn’t take after the other Omega’s he had met. They could cook anything and it would be amazing. Yuuri was lucky if he didn’t set a pot of water on fire some days. Yes, that really had happened. Yuuri stilled didn’t even know how that had happened. 

Viktor was still talking about something, but Yuuri wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy lost in his thoughts about why he would want to nest. The other thought was, why did he want Viktor to be in the nest with him? Yuuri was an omega who never let anyone into his nests. The beta he lived with in college that was named Phichit had learned that very fast. Yuuri had growled at him when he attempted to even get close to bring Yuuri some food after his heat one day. Yuuri had felt horrible after but he couldn't help it. If he made a nest it was his and he wasn’t going to share with anyone else.

“Yuuri are you listening to me?” Viktor asks softly, Yuuri noticed that the alpha looked concerned and jumped out of his thoughts. He had to focus, but lately, he was having a hard time even focusing on the smallest of things. Perhaps his heat was coming sooner than he thought, or even the after effects of throwing up after passing out. 

“No sorry, I was in my head. It’s late I think it’s for the best if I get some rest.” Yuuri mumbles and looks down. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on Viktor’s face. So much had happened today, and Yuuri didn’t understand why he wanted to nest and have Viktor in his nest. Maybe the suppressants weren’t working anymore? Maybe he was just having a hard time wrapping his head around what was going on?

“Yuuri it’s 3 in the afternoon… Let’s get you to that walk-in clinic I saw down the road” Viktor says sounding worried. Yuuri didn’t even know what the time was. All he knew was he felt tired and wanted to nest. Perhaps he was pregnant; Yuuri was musing with himself. But he knew that something had happened the night of the banquet. He just didn’t know who it was with. Nothing lead him to any conclusions and he didn’t dare ask any of the skaters around him. 

“I will go, but I’m telling you nothing is wrong with me,” Yuuri says softly, pushing his hair back. He didn't know what else he would really even do or say. All he knew was that he was tired. Yuuri had gotten up pretty early, and with all the work he had been doing he wasn’t surprised he was tired. He wasn’t use to the form of work he had been doing so it was ok. He just had to get back into the swing of things. 

That was all, wasn’t it? Yuuri just had to get back to what he was use to. He was use to skating for hours on end and not feeling tired. He would get back into shape, he would have Viktor Nikiforov as his coach and would try his best to make things go back to how they were. The best he could at least… 

Yuuri could feel the anxiety building. But he stood and grabbed his phone. Scrolling through the contacts till he reached his doctor. Omega’s had to have a specially certified doctor, the extra training they went through made it so they could recognize anything wrong with an omega, from pre-heat to pregnancy they would know what was wrong with Yuuri. Yuuri just wanted to be ok. Yuuri knew he was ok. He just had to prove it. But with Viktor snooping around, keeping an alpha like him out of the loop that Yuuri was an Omega would be hard. 

So Yuuri would just have to come out and say it. He couldn’t help it. If Viktor was to be his coach then he could have no secrets. He could have no if’s or but’s. No guessing games. He just had to come out and say it. That was all it was. 

After the appointment with the doctor had been made Yuuri turned to Viktor and sat down. Motioning for Viktor to do the same. He had to talk about this like an adult. He couldn’t act like a child and expect there to be trust in this relationship. Yuuri took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He had to be brave for this moment. Just this moment. 

“If you are to be my coach you must know this. My dynamic has always been somewhat of a question for many people. It has been on the news before. In the few interviews I’ve done it’s always come up. The truth is I am an Omega. While you may try and stop me from skating, I’m not going to. Skating is all I really have and it is all I really love at this moment. I take scent blockers, heat suppressants, and many other pills to hide who I am so I don’t have to be prosecuted. They are all safe, so in the unlikely event I do become pregnant and don’t know the child will not be harmed.” Yuuri was rambling now, he always did this when he had to present who he was to someone “I made an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow morning when the tests they do always come out with clearer results. You are welcome to come if you like but do not have to” 

Yuuri finished with a nod to himself. The hard part was over all he had left to do was something that was common between Alpha’s and Omega’s. Despite his attempts to hide his scent when he was nervous it was always stronger. So he tilted his head to the side. A sign of respect to Viktor. The action of the smelling of each other took place. It wasn’t but a moment before Yuuri placed what Viktor smelt like. 

Spices and Bourbon; but not the sharp smell of alcohol. The soft notes that made bourbon, bourbon. There was salt there as well. Like sea salt. It made Yuuri relax he didn’t even hear Viktor mumble under his breath that the smell of Yuuri had changed since the last time. Why was it this smell, the smell of Viktor made him so weak in the knees? Smelling it so close to the gland made him want to build a nest even more. But he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Yuuri did know that he had to give rest to his head from Viktor’s smell. The stress had seemed to have melted away and he was back to the calming, and relaxing scent.

Nests were always such a hassle, and around here they only got dismantled when it came time for the laundry to be done. Even though it had only happened a few times because Yuuri’s mother didn’t know it was a nest and just thought it was a pile of dirty laundry that had been misplaced. It still irked Yuuri that he couldn’t build a proper nest. Most omega’s when they lived with a mate or on their own had a room for the nest. So it would be safe and wouldn’t be harmed. Yuuri didn’t have that luxury. Yuuri hadn’t made a nest in a long while because he just didn’t like all the work that went into it and most the time he had very little payoff for making a nest. Sure it was nice to be able to feel safe, but he never wanted anyone in that nest with him like people said he would. The only person he had ever thought about being in a nest of his own creation was Viktor. That wasn’t appropriate though. It would have to be moved at some point, or it was messed with. Yuuri had terrible nesting instincts but he never really did anything about them. He always channeled it into his skating.

“If it is alright with you, I would like you to come off the scent suppressants. I’ve never liked them, that’s why I don’t take them. They mess with your head, make it foggy and then you make silly mistakes in your skating. You are still welcome to take the heat suppressants and whatever else you take. Just please not the scent blockers” Viktor says calm and serious as he brushes back his bangs from his eye. Yuuri was surprised but nodded none the less. 

“I don’t like them either but they help keep things on the down low. That’s why I take them” Yuuri was truthful and didn’t hesitate to say so. “The springs here are a natural way to keep the scent down but when I lived elsewhere or was away I couldn’t have the springs with me. Not everyone is as polite as you are. I would be graded harsher, comments about how it is time for me to find a mate and start baring that mate children would come about. Not all of them would be polite as well.” 

Viktor nodded and started to think. He seemed upset about how Omega’s were treated in their society. It was only but a moment before he looked up with a small blush on his face “When is your next heat? I need to know so I can plan around it for our practices, once you get the doctor’s clearance first of course” 

Yuuri blushes softly and he looks down before counting on his fingers. That was very personal and if it wasn’t for Viktor’s need to know he wouldn’t have been told. But the heat’s happened every six months, he had his right before the Grand Prix Final. The Final took place the middle of December, he had his around the second and it ended the day of the Short Program. So June. “Late May, early June,” Yuuri says and pushes his hair back after it had fallen into his eye while he was counting. He didn’t know is was getting so late in the year already. He had three months left. Three months before he was to compete. 

“So you had one right before the Grand Prix?” Viktor asks and looks to Yuuri, he seemed a bit concerned “Yeah, it ended the day of Grand Prix’s Short Skate.” 

Yuuri’s head was working overtime. It was unlikely he was pregnant but if he slept with someone during the GPF then his chance of pregnancy was still higher then if he wasn’t in heat. The hormones after a heat took over a week to have all them dissipate, so often times any sexual activity after the heat could end up with a pregnancy. Though they were very rare when they occurred. 

Viktor nodded, it seemed to Yuuri he looked a little worried about something. But what he didn’t know. All Yuuri could think was if he had done something wrong. But what had he done that had caused all this pain? Yuuri was at a loss as to what to say or do. But right now he had things he wanted to talk about. He just didn’t know how to broach the subject of the GPF a few months ago. Viktor would more than likely know what happened, he would more than likely know who Yuuri had slept with. 

Before Yuuri could speak, Viktor was smiling again. “You go rest, and do something, you need to eat as well before you pass out again. I want to go talk to your parents for a moment” Viktor smiles and stands. He seemed genuinely happy to Yuuri but the question was now why? Yuuri wanted to know what was going on. But how could he do that, when Viktor was changing the subject so fast that he wasn’t able to get a word in?

“Alright… I’ll be in the springs if you need me. After I eat of course.” Yuuri says and stands, bowing before he leaves and going to the kitchen to get some of the leftovers from dinner last night. He ate on his own before he headed to the springs for some quality control and testing. That’s what his father had always called it. Yuuri still thought it was a good way to put things. Yuuri needed to get out of his head if he was to do well as Viktor’s student. Doing well was all Yuuri wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for why this chapter is shorter. I want your feedback. So we have a couple options for you to vote on! I want you guys involved because while I have a basic idea of how this story goes it isn't planned out! So this times voting is on... 
> 
> Will Yuri tell Viktor he is pregnant right away?   
> Y/n
> 
> Will the next chapter be in Viktor's point of view and what he's talking to Yuuri's parent's about?  
> Y/n
> 
> and 
> 
> what would you like to know about the A/B/O universe I have created?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Viktor's mind, what is it he wants to ask Yuuri's parents so bad? We find out.

The first time Viktor had seen Yuuri was when he was watching the Japan Nationals. He always watched all the nationals, it made it so he could identify a skater with ease. The name Katsuki is what drew Viktor in the first time. Then it was the pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes that did it. Viktor didn’t care if Yuuri was an omega or a beta, he just wanted to get to know the man. It was his movements that drew Viktor in even more. They were controlled and precise, to the point that the music wasn’t controlling Katsuki, he was controlling it. It was gorgeous. He tended to flake on his jumps, but his spins and step sequences were enough to make any skater stop and take notice. Viktor would have never hoped for what had happened over the last four months, but he was glad it did. 

It started at the banquet. Viktor had gotten a little too much champagne in his system after staying around a very happy, very friendly, and slightly handsy Yuuri. Not that Viktor hadn’t been handsy himself, Yuuri was just too beautiful not to touch. That night was the best of Viktor’s life. He wouldn’t have changed anything about except, that he waited to go pee. Just because he got up to go pee, Yuuri slipped out and he didn’t see him the rest of the week before Yuuri took off. Viktor knew they would see each other the next year at any number of the compositions. 

When Viktor hadn’t seen or heard about Yuuri, he forgot. That night became a passing by and he didn’t think that anything else would come from it like he had hoped. He was busy with other things, so it just faded to the back of his mind, he didn’t really have anything to worry about. Viktor was growing bored with skating, it wasn’t hard to see. There just wasn’t the challenge he wanted, he always heard his rink mates about having to fight for their wins. But to Viktor, it seemed he simply stepped out onto the ice and he had a gold medal. It wasn’t fun and it wasn’t what Viktor wanted to do with his life anymore. 

Thoughts of retirement buzzed in his head. In his heart he loved the ice, he had always loved the ice, he just didn’t love the competition anymore. That wasn’t what he wanted. Viktor wanted many things, but to keep forcing what he wanted to do away so he could be what the world wanted wasn’t one of them. It wasn’t fair that Viktor couldn’t skate on a lake in the middle of winter and not be expected to show off. All he wanted was to be himself. But many would argue that this was a life-long pursuit and once in the limelight you could never be yourself ever again. Peeping toms would always be watching. Viktor just wanted an escape. 

That escape came when he saw what Yuuri had done when he skated Viktor’s Free-Skate. He controlled the music, he was the melody. He made the song what it should have been. It didn’t take long for Viktor to figure out what he wanted. After watching the video while cuddled up to Makkachin he looked to his faithful companion. He smiled softly to the old dog, it was time they went on an adventure. It wasn’t the end of the world, he just needed to get out of Russia. He was becoming stiff creatively from the cold. Frozen in a shell of his former self.

Viktor was lucky, he remembered the banquet last year. then again how could he not? Yuuri said something about Hesaidso and hot springs. That was where Yuuri was, it didn’t take more than a quick google search to find out the that rink ‘Ice Castle’ was in Hasetsu, not Hesaidso. Viktor booked a flight and rented out a room at the only hot springs in the town. Yuuri had mentioned his family running one at the banquet. He had to go to the rink long enough to tell Yakov that he would be leaving and taking a break from skating. It was the right thing to do. Viktor also quickly got out the Pet-certificate that proved Makka was ok to travel and had all his shots. Viktor wouldn’t leave his beloved dog behind, Makka could be of use as well. 

When Viktor stood and packed several boxes of things he would need from his condo he smiled. He would have them shipped over so he could set up and make himself at home. He knew this is what he needed. He needed to leave and have a fresh start for some time. He just needed to get that far. Things went by quickly. He was glad he had about 4 hours left till he needed to be at the airport. Viktor packed a suitcase of some clothing and a few of the things he would need before the boxes he packed arrived, his skates were the most important thing in that suitcase. But it all was manageable in the end to have everything packed and ready to go. 

Viktor’s plan to get out of Russia went well. Makka was sleeping soundly, Viktor had a nice book and was ready to see Yuuri again. The flight passed but was rather long. Viktor didn’t mind though, he knew that it would be worth it. Managing to get some shut eye was nice, though it wasn’t the best once the turbulence started. But the Champagne he was given helped to take the edge off. The meal was alright as well. It was a bit on the overcooked side, but that couldn’t be helped. Still, Viktor ate and saved some of the steak and eggs for Makka. Poor Makka would be hungry by the time the flight ended and Viktor wanted to give him a treat for being so good. 

Viktor couldn’t help but look out the window as the flight descended. It was amazing, though it was snowing. The cherry blossoms were at their peak. The soft pink blossoms filled the entire landscape with pinks as far as the eye could see. The snow wasn’t expected, but it would at least be slightly warmer than Russia was. Viktor rested his head on the window softly and watched happily as the ground became closer and closer.

Viktor ended up waiting before he could get off the plane. It seemed there was some congestion on the terminals and runway so they couldn’t taxi to the terminal they would be getting off at. That was alright with Viktor though, it gave him time to finish his champagne and gather his things. He didn’t want to rush things and then be stuck waiting. So Viktor took his time, by the time he was done they had begun to taxi. 

The sudden lurch forward had been a surprise to Viktor, but he remained seated. He didn’t worry too much about it. They were getting closer, and the sun was hitting the snow. That was probably what had caused all the congestion. Was the snow. When Viktor had checked the weather was meant to be sunny and warm. But from what Viktor could tell. The snow wasn’t slowing down either. That was a pity, Viktor had hoped to see the cherry blossoms in warm weather and let Makka run while he looked. Now with the snow, they couldn’t quite do that. But that was ok, things change. Perhaps when it came down to it, it wasn’t so bad. How many people would ever be able to see they saw Cherry blossoms while it was snowing?

Viktor was getting happier the closer they got to the terminal, this was getting taxing. Viktor was amused by his own joke that wasn’t even intentional. He was feeling taxed from being taxied. He really would have liked to have a dip in that hot spring now. Sitting in that seat was starting to make Viktor feel stiff. Feeling stiff never went well with Viktor. He had more than once caused a cramp from moving too quickly or in a way his muscles didn’t like when they were this stiff. The nice hot water from the hot springs would help. 

Viktor was also getting stiff because he didn’t take suppressants and many people would look at him like he was a meal. Viktor hated how fuzzy they made him, they made any form of a rut or even just a morning wood 1000% worse than when he was off of them. So Viktor just stayed off them. He was very open about his secondary gender. He couldn’t help but wonder what Yuuri’s secondary gender was. He only wanted to know so he would be a better coach. Of course, if Yuuri was hiding being an Omega then his heats would be worked into the schedule. 

Viktor was taken from his thoughts about planning routines for his student when it was announced that they had arrived and could disembark in 10 minutes. This made Viktor happy. The sooner he was off this plane, the sooner he could get Makka, the sooner he could get to Hasetsu the sooner he could make his way to Yuuri and start training him. 

Getting his language wasn’t fun, Viktor’s suitcase had been the very last one to come out on the trolly. Viktor was getting worried that it had been lost in transit. That would have made things difficult. His skates, clothing, and everything else he could think to bring was in that case. Makka was the one to nudge him to let him know it finally came out. It was a huge relief for Viktor to see that case. He had been worried about Makkachin as well, but seeing the dog happily sitting next to him that fear had faded fast and he no longer feared for anything. Viktor always hated putting Makka down below. It wasn’t for Makka. 

The way the airport and the train station were set up was convenient. The entrance to the station was just a short shuttle ride away, even better the shuttle was preparing to leave just as Viktor got there. No one was on the shuttle either. So Makka was able to sit happily beside his owner, looking around with his tongue flying like a proud flag. Viktor ran his hands through Makka’s fur to loosen any areas that had been flattened during transit. 

The station was small, from what Viktor could tell there were only 6 trains in the place at a time. The short wait was the hardest part. Keeping a now tired Makkachin awake was always hard. Viktor didn't know if he could carry Makka and his suitcase, and carry on all at once. As it was just to support Makka fully when he would hug the dog he had to use both arms so Makka didn’t fall. He loved Makka to death, but sometimes his size was difficult to manage, others it was no big deal at all. Most the time it wasn’t a hassle. Viktor loved being able to rest his head on Makkachin and hear his heart beat. 

Once the train arrived Viktor helped Makkachin on and all his stuff and sat down. The train was empty so Makka just laid down next to Viktor. The poodles head rested on Viktor’s thigh as his eyes got heavier and heavier he tried to stay awake. But the soft snores are what caught Viktor’s attention from his phone. Viktor tried so hard, he just couldn’t help it anymore. Viktor took a picture and quickly put it in the album he had for Makka. Viktor used that album when he needed cheering up, calming down, or if he was feeling homesick. 

Viktor watched the train's doors close and a message in Japanese played over the com system. Viktor didn’t understand it, but he really didn’t have to. He would pick some of the languages while he was here training Yuuri. Depending on what Yuuri said when he would fall in practice, he very well could learn the swear words first. That would be fun. He could start calling Yuri one and he would have no clue what it was. Viktor would make something up to tell him. That would be amusing to see him blow his fuse. It always was funny to mess with Yuri because he had such a short temper, once moment he would be happy. Well as happy as he could get and the next he would be yelling loud enough to rattle the windows. Viktor sometimes wondered if he could get Yuuri to yell loud enough if it would crack the ice. 

Viktor took his thoughts off the Russian Yuri, he didn’t really need to worry about him at this moment. He had a student to get the the Grand Prix and have him take the gold. Viktor knew Yuuri could do it. He just had to find a way how to. Perhaps having a stable loving environment where the stresses of schooling and college don’t exist. Where it would just be Yuuri and the the Ice. That was all it was, and Viktor hoped that was all he needed.

Makka was awake after the train finally stopped. They had both spent an hour and a half unmoving from one spot. With a small whistle, Makkachin was up and helping Viktor by carrying his backpack. Viktor had jokingly put a backpack on Makka as a puppy. Now many years later the dog still enjoyed carrying a backpack from time to time to help his owner. Viktor praised his dog and smiled. Now he just had the short walk to the onsen. It wouldn’t take him very long and he would be able to relax in hot springs. 

With his suitcase and Makka; Viktor set off. He was amazed at how blue the water was here. It looked warm, there weren't any small ice crystals in it either. Just blue, and sparkling in the sunlight. Viktor had walked over to where a man was fishing to get a better look at the ocean. It was amazing. The slight smell of salt from it sent him back home. He forgot how much he loved being near the water. The cries of Seagulls could be heard and a soft breeze went by, rustling his hair. This was perfect. This was a perfect little town. It made him so happy to be here. The ocean, the gulls, Makka, a student to teach, and best of all a small town where the press wouldn’t intrude too much. 

The sights that Viktor saw were amazing on the walk. It was snowing as well so it reminded him even more of home. But Viktor didn’t feel homesick for Russia. He felt like he was home. He had what he had grown up around, and new people, a new culture, and new foods to try and love. The best part was he had someone who had grown up here and could tell him where all the best places were. 

While looking around town while he walked, Viktor took Makkachin’s harness off him. Makka never ran from Viktor and was always very well behaved. Viktor saw a snack bar and a bar next to each other. It was amusing to him. He saw shops, many had fine cloth that made up the traditional clothing. Most of them were all western style though. The booths that lined the path was impressive. A public garden wasn’t too far, but they didn’t allow dogs so Viktor would have to visit without Makka. 

The trip was amazing. There were lots of places and people to meet. Some recognized him. They would say his name and he would nod quickly while smiling in his usual heart-shaped smile. It was amazing that even here in such a small town so many people knew his name. Though it did slightly beguile and creep Viktor out when they went on about how perfect his skin was. Viktor had always been told he was too pale. That he needed a tan. 

Viktor would smile politely and compliment them on something when that was the case. For one lady it was her hair, it was long, shiny, and looked like silk. For another it was their shirt, Viktor liked that artist as well. He did this as people would stop him if they commented on his skin. It was slightly overwhelming, something he had been criticized about for so long he was now being complimented on. 

Viktor kept walking when he could, checking for Makkachin frequently. It seemed paths had been cleared for the guests who wanted to come to the hot springs. It was a nice gesture. It made Viktor’s like easier in the long run so he didn’t have to clean Makka’s feet. Viktor was sure the owners of the establishment would be happy about that too. While the website had said ‘pet-friendly’. Viktor didn’t know to what extent they would call themselves pet-friendly, but a dog with snowballs in their fur was never a fun thing to deal with. It was funny, just not when you are the one that has to deal with the mess the water leaves. Viktor would know he’s cleaned it up and taken care of it for years. It never matters what type of flooring you have either it always leaves a mess. That was hard to take care of, if you had carpet it would stain, hardwood would warp, and tile became a silvery mess.

Viktor opens the door and looks around, he finally sees a desk. Walking up to it slowly he looks around the building. It wasn't like a business it was like a home. The place smelled nice as well. Viktor couldn’t help the warm feeling that crept into his chest. He liked it here. He never wanted to leave this place. 

When a woman who was slightly on the older side with brown hair, a warm smile and glasses came over to the desk, Viktor couldn’t help but smile back to her. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I booked a room on your website” He spoke softly and in English hoping that she could understand him. If not he would have to break out the Russian to Japanese dictionary he bought earlier. 

“Ah yes! Don’t worry about paying, you gave us your info on the website so you can put your belongings in your room and enjoy yourself. The springs are always open, just remember to rinse off before going in. If you have any questions find me, my husband or my daughter Mari. I’m Hiroko Katsuki.” She smiles and leads him back to a room. Bouncing like an excited bunny rabbit. It was nice to see someone so excited, not because of who he was, or what he did, but because he was a guest.

Viktor and Makkachin followed Hiroko back, they saw a young woman who’s hair was pulled back and had blond running through it. She was introduced as Mari, Hiroko’s oldest and only daughter. Viktor had smiled and introduced himself and Makka, who was pissed that his owner didn’t think to introduce him to a new person who had hands and could pay attention to Makka. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh softly at Makka. He was then lead to his room after Mari and him and exchanged formalities. 

The room was small but it was nice. A small cot, and a small closet where he could hang his clothing. When his stuff got here it would be even more like home. But for now, it was perfect. It was just him and Makka. There was nothing that wasn’t likable in here. Even Makka was happy already laying on the cot and resting. It wasn’t long before there was knock and a friendly face with glasses poked through his door and the man bowed. 

“Hello! I’m Toshiya, I just wanted to get you some towels for the springs. They are quiet right now and the perfect temperature for relaxing.” He smiles and hands over the towels and a pair of robes. They looked soft and warm. 

“Thank you, I’m Viktor" He smiles and waves as Makka lifts his head and wonders over to Toshiya jumping up to get attention from the new person. Before Viktor can say anything the man is reassuring Viktor it’s ok. 

Makka followed the man out while Viktor got ready to relax in the hot springs. He was looking forward to it, and hand been for a while.The idea of being able to soak in the mineral-rich waters that would help relax him was a wonderful idea. 

Viktor didn’t know where Yuuri was but he would find his student, after his soak in the springs. He still had most the day and even if he didn’t get to talk to Yuuri today he would by tomorrow. Viktor felt like he was home, and he felt like Yuuri was going to be a wonderful student to teach. He just had to get the man to come out of his shell. Viktor had watched Yuuri self-destruct when he got his scores at the Grand Prix, he didn’t want that to happen again. 

Viktor was stepping into the hot springs when he heard it. Running. Viktor looked up from running his hand over his arm to spread the warm water over it. Standing there was Yuuri Katsuki, the man he had come for. The excitement Viktor was feeling made it hard for him to control his pheromones, but if Yuuri was a beta that wouldn’t matter. 

“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach.” Viktor had said this all with a gesture of his arm. He couldn’t help it. It took him a moment to even recognize he was standing up. It wasn’t until Yuuri was on the ground and unmoving Viktor rushed over as fast as he could. Managing to grab a towel and cover himself before moving Yuuri just slightly. 

Viktor didn’t know what the response would be, but he didn’t think that Yuuri would pass out. Viktor kneeled and pressed his hand to Yuuri’s forehead. No fever, that was a good sign. He moved his hand under Yuuri’s nose, he wanted to check if the younger man was still breathing. He was relieved to find that Yuuri was breathing. Viktor also checked the back of his head for any bleeding. Nothing, it looked like Yuuri hadn’t even hit his head when he fell. That was also a relief. 

“Yuuri, can you hear me?” Viktor asks and flags down one of the patrons to get Yuuri’s family. Viktor could move the younger, smaller man with no issues; he just had to know where to put him. That was going to be the most important part. Was finding a place to put him. 

Makkachin ran barking and rushing behind him, was Yuuri’s mother and father. Viktor picked up Yuuri with no issue and asked where they wanted Yuuri to be laid. They seemed to talk quickly in Japanese and Mari made a comment and they stopped for a second before saying something else and then leading Viktor to what seemed to be a private sitting room. Viktor laid Yuuri down, asking if they had a sports drink or some water that had electrolytes in it. 

Hiroko rushed to get something, and Viktor brushed back Yuuri’s hair. Even after that night, they spent at the banquet Viktor couldn’t believe how small, and fragile Yuuri was. His hair was so soft, it reminded Viktor of his own hair when it had been long. Somedays he missed it, others he was glad not to have all that weight on his neck. 

Viktor says as Hiroko come back in and with a sports drink and a straw. Viktor had spaced on a straw but he was glad for it. He put the straw to Yuuri’s mouth while speaking to him. Telling him to at least drink a little. It would help. Viktor smiled to Yuuri softly when he saw movement from behind his eyelids. 

“Yuuri, I knew you had a flare for the dramatics but really” Viktor spoke softly, laughing a small bit to shake off the feeling of worry. He had seen this happen before of course, someone passing out. He himself had done it many times but that wasn’t the issue. It was that Yuuri had passed out from what he could tell, for no reason. 

Viktor was about to open his mouth to ask a question when Yuuri was scrambling for the bathroom and the door slammed shut behind him. The sound of retching could be heard, and it made Viktor’s heart constrict. He hated seeing someone like this, ill. But maybe he would get lucky and it was just a bug. That was until Mari made a comment that made it sound like this wasn't the first time for this to happen. So what was going on with Yuuri?

Hiroko made a sound of disappointment and left. Declaring she was going to make Yuuri some food. Claiming that her son had waited too long to eat. Viktor decided then and there he liked this woman, she would make sure Yuuri kept to any diets and regimens that were needed over the season. Of course, Viktor had liked her before, but this just made her even cooler in his books.

Viktor waited for Yuuri to come back, it took him a good 15 minutes. But because sounds and mumbling could still be heard Viktor didn’t go to check on the other. He figured that aftershocks of vomiting were causing the delay. Viktor understood. Things take time and time was cruel. 

When Yuuri came out Mari updated Yuuri on where his mother had gone, surprised to see the other man just shrugged. Perhaps this was a common occurrence? Viktor hoped that Hiroko was one of those people to just decide that someone needed to eat and not because Yuuri didn’t eat often enough. Viktor had to know. 

“Yuuri, does this happen often?” Viktor spoke softly, not wanting to overwhelm the other. So he pushed out calming hormones. They would relax the other and help to keep his stomach at bay. Viktor didn’t want to see the other hurt or any more stressed than he was right now. Even the stress that Yuuri was handling now made Viktor uncomfortable with the levels. 

It was the shrug that concerned Viktor once again. How often did this man shrug? “After the Grand Prix Finals, things got worse. Much worse. It’s getting better but I’m not under the stress I was then. Stress and I have never gotten along”

Viktor thought for a moment, but the thing that really bothered him right now was not knowing Yuuri’s second gender. Viktor wouldn’t push Yuuri but he wanted to know so he could possess the correct mannerisms around the other.

“It might be nothing but I would like you to see a doctor just to make sure it isn’t anything. If it’s stress we can handle that but if it isn’t then we need to see what we can do” Viktor spoke and nodded after hopping it would enforce the idea on the other. “The other thing I want is to see your diet and understand what your daily life is like. If it is too stressful things may have to be cut.” 

Viktor wanted to make things as simple for Yuuri as he could, he didn’t want there to be any questions of ‘what if’. Viktor decided to explain his thoughts to Yuuri and make sure he understood that he was in no way in trouble that Viktor was just worried. In fact, Viktor hadn’t even noticed he had gotten up and was pacing till he had to stop because a question he had asked wasn’t answered. 

“Yuuri are you listening to me?” Viktor was starting to get concerned and was startled slightly when the other man jumped slightly. It was as though he had been tossed from his thoughts and was recovering from something that wasn’t supposed to be.

“No sorry, I was in my head. It’s late I think it’s for the best if I get some rest.” Yuuri mumbled, Viktor had to sort out the sounds of the muffled speech but he figured it out. Now he was just confused. Why did Yuuri want to go to bed at three in the afternoon? Sure it was dark outside, but the storm clouds were causing that. 

“Yuuri it’s 3 in the afternoon… Let’s get you to that walk-in clinic I saw down the road” Viktor says and walks over to Yuuri holding his hand out for the other to take. He was really getting worried but wasn’t going to let that affect the hormones around him. When that had happened earlier Yuuri looked upset. 

“I will go, but I’m telling you nothing is wrong with me” Viktor watched as Yuuri pushed his hair back and pulled out his phone to make a call. Viktor wasn’t going to snoop, but was now really the best time to be making a phone call? It wasn’t until the Japanese were following and a date was said that Viktor understood. Yuuri had called his doctor. Yuuri had gotten up and wandered around the room while speaking as well, often times using his hands. It was amusing really. 

When Yuuri sat down and then motioned for Viktor to do the same with his face set Viktor did so with no second thoughts. If Yuuri was acting like this there had to be something wrong. Something that had to be said now and couldn’t wait. Viktor had no plans on making Yuuri wait either. 

It was when Yuuri started to babble on about his dynamic that it surprised Viktor slightly. It surprised him, even more, to learn that Yuuri was an Omega. Viktor was at least glad that Yuuri hadn’t had his heat or was anywhere near his heat when the Banquet happened. Neither had protection and Yuuri didn’t seem to worry about it. Mind you they were both so drunk they couldn’t see straight. 

It was then an offer was made that Viktor had never expected, Yuuri had invited him to go with him to the doctors and be in the room for the appointment. That was a surprise indeed. This man never failed to surprise Viktor, and he liked it. He liked being kept on his toes. Not having to swim in a pool of normalcy but in a vast ocean full of waves and storms. When Yuuri tilted his neck for Viktor to smell that wasn’t a surprise to him. No that was an honor. 

Yuuri trusted Viktor enough to let him have a smell. With all the suppressants and everything, Yuuri was on Viktor would be surprised if he could smell anything. Viktor tilted his head forward as a nod, excepting the offer and leaning forward to inhale the smell. It was sweet and had changed from the last time Viktor had smelled it. Now he couldn’t place what it was. But he could smell the sea and something else. 

Viktor then tilted his head aside in return. It was again the polite thing to do. He didn’t want to come off as rude to Yuuri. The younger man had been nothing but open with Viktor and that was a relief. Viktor didn’t like prying, he didn't like forcing his way past people's walls. He wanted the gates to open willingly and it seemed Yuuri’s were opened just a crack. 

Viktor and Yuuri then sat back down to talk about heats, Viktor had to know so he could plan around Yuuri’s heat. Viktor would also have to get a couple books on making an omega comfortable during a heat. How to make sure Yuuri didn’t get ill after, how to prevent a pregnancy if Yuuri wished for his heat to be shared. Viktor had his own work to do to read up on and make sure he was the best he could be for Yuuri. 

That all came crashing down when he heard that Yuuri had a heat right before the Grand Prix. While it was a small chance it was still a chance. Viktor wanted children, yes, but he wanted to be mated, bonded, and married before those children came. He wanted to make sure his Omega was strong enough to bear a child, and that the omega wanted children.   
“You go rest, and do something, you need to eat as well before you pass out again. I want to go talk to your parents for a moment” Viktor says, if Yuuri was pregnant then he had to do the right thing. He smiled to Yuuri to try to calm the omega. 

“Alright… I’ll be in the springs if you need me. After I eat of course.” Yuuri spoke, he sounded worried but none the less walked out and Viktor followed. Viktor had to do the correct thing but to do that he needed permission. Viktor wanted Yuuri’s family to agree and be willing. If they didn’t give their blessing then Viktor wouldn’t do it. 

Viktor found both Hiroko and Toshiya sitting and talking to each other. Viktor smiled and asked if he could sit when they both nodded he smiles softly and looks to the two. “Yuuri is doing well, I just sent him to eat. But I’m afraid we need to talk”

Viktor was calm and keeping his voice low so as not to disturb anyone. He wanted the two parents to agree but he didn’t know if they would. They might just kill him for sleeping with their son. 

“A few months ago, Yuuri and I had relations at the Grand Prix. We were both intoxicated. I have just learned that Yuuri was in post-heat. It is my belief that I should own up to my actions. I am asking for your blessing for Yuuri’s hand in marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write! I think after this I'll go back to Yuuri's point of view. But important things happened so they had to be included. 
> 
> Our voteable questions! 
> 
> do you like the size of the chapters or do you want them to be shorter?  
> y/n
> 
> Should Yuuri have multiples? I'm thinking of something that would be a twist. Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night was uneventful. Yuuri ate and went to the rink. He needed to clear his head. So he slipped out. Despite his sister's protests. He felt slightly dizzy on the fast paced walk he had made but it wasn’t anything to be worried about. He really was alright… He just needed to get his head around everything that was going on… Nothing was wrong with him. He knew that better than anyone. Even if Viktor had made it clear that he doubted Yuuri on his comments that he was fine. He really was. It just would take time to show that, to prove that. Yuuri would prove it though. That was what the doctor’s appointment was for after all. 

Yuuri reached the rink and walked in, lacing up his skates and going out onto the ice. He didn’t even think what he was doing. Just letting his mind go and wonder. Yuuri did this often, he would just skate in a lazy pattern. He wouldn’t pay attention to what he was doing, just letting his body glide and wonder on the ice. Sometimes something would come out if it, most times the only thing he got out of this was reduced anxiety. 

It had started with simple exercises and warm ups. He would skate in circles on only one foot, he didn’t want to push himself too hard. This wasn’t practice. This was just to clear his mind. But when he had grown tired of the basics. He moved on, spins. He hoped that it would spin his worries out of his head. Yuuri was hoping for a violent expulsion that would have a satisfying ‘splat’ on the wall. He knew that this wouldn’t happen but he could hope. 

The spins didn’t last long, he soon grew restless with these as well. So he moved on to the thing he could practice while he was here. It was his jumps. Yuuri wouldn’t push himself, but if he was going to be here till he could relax he might as well work. So Yuuri did just that. Though his jumps were sloppy he didn’t really care. The pain from a fall came, though Yuuri was able to land on his side it still wasn’t pleasant. Yuuri’s quads were still unpredictable at best. But he could use that pain as fuel.

Using that pain as fuel to not fall, he was able to get some good practice in. Getting all the way through multiple quads within the space of a few minutes. Yuuri was just skating to get his mind off of things yet he was able to make progress. That was a relief, Yuuri just hoped that the progress he made tonight would carry over when he started to skate with Viktor. 

Yuuri didn't know how long he spent at the rink, but it was dark when he left. He knew he was fine, but he had the nagging feeling he always did at the end of a cycle. Though it was harder than normal to push away, the nagging feeling that something wasn’t like it was before. Yuuri was still sore from that fall, he would have some nasty bruises. Yuuri didn’t mind though, it was a form of progress. That was all that mattered.

Yuuri always felt that sense of worry to some extent though, so he wasn’t worried. When he had asked his doctor about what it meant he was told that it was the omega being restless. A restless omega was no laughing matter, it should be listened to and watched. Finding the source of the restlessness. Yuuri didn’t know if the doctor was telling the truth or it was all a joke of the most horrible kind, but he did know he didn’t like the restless, uneasy, anxiety that came with it. 

Yuuri went back late at night, he wasn’t worried though. Yuuri knew no one in the town would try anything unless they wanted Mari to come after them. Yuuri knew that no good came from Mari getting pissed off. He had found that out when he had presented, in the middle of town. An alpha had tried to force himself on Yuuri. It took a look from Mari before he was walking away and unhappy. Yuuri still laughed about it some days. It was a memory he could go back to with no worries of what is going on and get lost in the memory of that day. They were memories that made him feel warm, fuzzy, and safe. He knew that those memories felt like that because it had been a time of bonding with Mari. It was during that day that Yuuri really understood his sister and respected her in a way he didn’t know he ever would. 

Yuuri headed to his room, passing by Viktor but he stopped, it was a shadow that was laying on the floor that had stopped him. When Yuuri looked closer he saw it was Viktor and Makkachin curled up together. They were just curled in a way that made them look like a blob on the floor. Why the man was asleep on the floor he wouldn’t know. Maybe he liked the backache? Yuuri didn’t know but before he went to bed he grabbed a blanket and covered the other man up. Moving his hair out of his face. Watching the Alpha sleep was surreal. He didn’t know what else to do. So he gently places a kiss on the other’s forehead. 

Yuuri felt like he had to take care of the alpha, he didn’t want to loose him. But Yuuri knew it was more than that. Yuuri felt that Viktor was lonely, and no omega wouldn’t want to help a lonely alpha. That wasn’t how it was meant to be. After all the work that Viktor had put into the sport he deserved happiness. Viktor didn’t have anyone to take care of him and that made Yuuri pity him. 

“Sleep well, Viktor. Tomorrow is a busy day” Yuuri spoke softly, watching the other form for a second before going and getting a pillow and lifting his head while he placed it under. When the blue eyes opened to see what was going on, Yuuri spoke softly. “It’s alright… Go back to sleep.” 

Yuuri would have sounded like a caring, and loving mother. He even looked like one. The way Yuuri would stand and watch with the loving eyes, a small smile on his face as he watched the sleeping man. Yuuri would have moved Viktor, but he looked happy on the floor. When Makkachin met his eyes they had an understanding. Yuuri would take care of Viktor and Makka would watch over them both, protecting them from any harm. It was silent, but both parties knew that if the other failed it would risk the entire relationship that Viktor and Yuuri were starting to build. 

Yuuri was never one to coddle, at least in his mind; but he felt like he had to take care of the sleeping alpha. He didn’t want to loose him, though depending what the doctor said he just might. His doctor was very open and the last time he had been in started to ask when he was going to find an alpha and settle down. Yuuri feared what might be said now that an Alpha was going to be in the room with him. 

Yuuri watched the snow still falling for a moment, casting shadows on the younger’s face and back. He had a busy day tomorrow, he just hoped that Viktor would believe the doctor. If he didn’t believe Yuuri then the medical professional could ease the alpha’s mind. Why was Viktor so protective of someone he had never even really met? Yuuri was by no means anything special. In his mind at least. It was just mind boggling, that someone as famous, and talented as Viktor cared for Yuuri. The omega had spent most of his life looking up to Viktor, wishing he could meet him, wishing he was as talented as Viktor. But in this time he neglected to see his own talent.

When Yuuri had crawled into bed, he was tossed into a restless sleep. He tossed and turned. Getting only some sleep here and there. Most the time it was light sleep, the smallest of sounds would wake him up and he would have to assure himself it was just the house. The thing was, Yuuri was on high alert for no reason. He didn’t understand why maybe he just felt more anxious than normal but didn’t register it? There was a slight pain in his side, where he had fallen but it wasn’t terrible. Yuuri had faced much worse pain, but for whatever reason this time Yuuri was slightly worried. There was no reason to worry though.

It had to be the anxiety that Yuuri was feeling causing all this restlessness. Yuuri wouldn’t be doing this otherwise, he knew nothing was wrong with him and that was the end of the story. A few bruises that weren't even the worst he had ever had and the episodes that he had been though were nothing to worry about either. He was fine, Viktor was fine, Makkachin was fine, his family was fine; everything would go back to a charade of normalcy. As normal as you could get in Yuuri’s life. Viktor would be training Yuuri, they would go to the Grand Prix and win the gold. It was as simple as that. 

When Yuuri’s alarm went off he didn’t even groan, he just turned it off and started to get ready. Yuuri had been mostly awake anyway, he wasn’t even really sleeping in that moment, just resting. So Yuuri got up and got dressed, he wore loose, comfortable clothing incase there was an exam. Yuuri didn’t want to have the exam, but it would more than likely be needed. He just hoped that he didn’t have med student’s in the clinic today. 

Yuuri didn’t normally mind the students, they had to learn somehow and hands on was the only way the students would learn. But today he didn’t want to be touched, even the loose clothing he was wearing was starting to make him nuts. He really hated when he got like this. Viktor was a touchy person and the day was going to be a hard if he was clingy. Yuuri really didn’t like being touched when he was like this. When it was at the worst he would feel physical pain from being touched, right now any form of sensation was only annoying and made his hairs stand on end. 

Yuuri went to the kitchen and found a small snack to take with him for after the appointment. He didn’t know if he was going to have blood taken that was meant to be fasted for, so he wouldn’t eat. Yuuri was used to doing this. He was starting to gather and get ready, but he knew if he wanted to give Viktor a chance to get ready he had to wake him. So he carefully walked over to young alpha, kneeling beside him he watched again for a moment. 

“Viktor, if you wanted to come with you have to get up and get ready” Yuuri spoke softly, he would touch Viktor’s shoulder softly and shake just as softly. He wasn’t surprised when Viktor shot up and looked around for danger. But Yuuri still kneeled as he waited for Viktor to comprehend what was going on. Yuuri wished the only appointment that was available wasn’t at buttcrack o’clock in the morning. 

Yuuri watches for a second more before he reminds Viktor of the doctor’s appointment, it seemed to have clicked in Viktor’s head. He nodded and marched off to go get ready. Yuuri shook his head in amusement and got up. He had no need to do anything else. So he stood and finished getting ready. Waiting for Viktor to come out, he was dressed in jeans and a sweater. Yuuri didn’t really pay much attention, though he did notice Viktor was not awake and seemed to be squinting at things. 

“We can stop and get you coffee if you want, then,” Yuuri says, quickly writing out a note to his family so they wouldn’t freak out about Yuuri and Viktor not being home. Mari sometimes got a bit over protective. He just didn’t want his sister to start getting so worried she tore the house apart again. Though that would be amusing to see Mari start to yell at Viktor. He would deserve it after just barging into the onsen. 

Yuuri and Viktor headed out after Viktor was ready, it took the alpha a moment extra to get ready. He had to pat himself down to account for everything, it was a sight to be seen. Yuuri wouldn’t admit to others but if asked but he liked sleepy Viktor he was quiet. It made his life easier. He wasn’t being asked a question every five minutes. He was able to focus on his thoughts or the lack of thoughts. It was all just nervous whisperings about what could be wrong.

The stop at the vending machine for coffee was a short one, Yuuri paid. It was only fair, he was the one that was dragging Viktor out. Perhaps it was for the best though, Yuuri was fine and he was going to prove that. He would prove that he was fine and that nothing was wrong with him. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if he got a lecture about finding an alpha to help with his next heat though. When he was younger it was find a beta or someone you can trust to help you. Yuuri never did though, he always spent his heats alone. 

It was easier than having to make commitments, having to look a person he knew in the eyes again after the more than likely lewd and controversial things that might have been said during. The heat haze Yuuri had was never fun, most the time he didn’t even remember things during his heat. He might have a small piece here and there but never enough to piece together what happened. 

The walk to the clinic was mostly quiet. That was till Viktor started to wake up and got more talkative. Yuuri’s anxious whispers that were in the back of his mind faded. Though the subject matter wasn’t all bad, most the things he talked about were ideas for the routines Yuuri would do when he was skating. It was nice to hear that the other thought Yuuri could do with just a bit of practice. Yuuri doubted he could land most the jumps, or correctly do the elements Viktor was talking about with such passion. 

Yuuri was starting to feel sick, it was from not eating all night, even after practice. But he couldn’t eat right now, if blood work had to be done that needed to be fasted for he wanted it to be done so he didn’t have to come back. Yuuri was going to be glad when this was all over and he could go back to what he loved. People wouldn’t be worried about him. It was just a matter of getting there. But he had to know for himself. He was starting to worry as well. 

Yuuri wouldn’t let it get into his head though, he just had to hang on a bit longer. The doctor would say he was fine, just as they always had. Yuuri would be sent on his way after some blood work and he would go home unaffected like always. 

The walk wasn’t all that long but with a tired Viktor who dragged his feet, it took a while. Yuuri was glad they had left early. They finally reached a small, inconspicuous building. To anyone who didn’t know it looked just like a house. Though the castle had been used when they had massive educations. Yuuri had attended many of these educations and found them very informative. He was just glad they weren’t boring, some of the lectures he had when he was in school put him to sleep but these never had. They couldn’t have it marked as an Omega clinic for legal reasons. The standard, unwanted alphas coming in and so on such forth. It was then Yuuri turned to Viktor. 

“You are to be on your best behavior. You will see many omega’s, some will be pregnant, others may be hurt, others may be in the building as a safe zone. But if you do not behave or even so much as step out of line I can assure they will kick you out of the building faster than you can blink. You are not family to me so they will have no qualms doing it. Understood?” Yuuri was a bit harsh, but he wanted to impose how strict they could be here. Yuuri had seen it happen before, they took the safety of their patients very seriously. 

Yuuri wasn’t surprised when Viktor nodded without speaking. He had been the same way when he found out how strict they were. Yuuri was sure not to talk more than he had to the first time. He had only come because he had just presented and wanted to make sure everything was ok. Yuuri was worried about his body because he was a figure skater and had been competing then. It wasn’t unheard of for an omega athlete to have underdeveloped reproductive organs. The work and strain was enough for some to be infertile after a few years. Yuuri didn’t want that for himself. Just because at that time he didn’t want children didn’t mean in the future he wouldn’t. 

Yuuri wasn’t worried anymore, he was past the danger. Though his heats told him he was more than fine. But with everyone worried he would go to the doctor and prove he was fine. Yuuri signed in, getting Viktor a badge to show that he belong there and was with someone. Not just creeping around. Yuuri paid the little bit he had to and lead Viktor to sit down. It wasn’t all that busy but he still had to worry about his surroundings, with Viktor he was even more alert. 

It didn’t take very long for Yuuri to get called back, then the normal rituals started. Yuuri was just happy he had to speak in all Japanese and that Viktor didn’t really understand the language all that well. Yuuri answered the normal questions, but that was after his weight and blood pressure were taken. He wasn’t really all that worried. The normal questions were no worry, though he was glad he remembered to bring all the medications he was on because he could never remember them all. 

To his luck, the med students weren’t in today. That made Yuuri sigh in relief, he didn't have to worry about more than one exam if that did have to happen. Though when the gown was pulled by the nurse Yuuri did cringe. He knew just because the gown was out didn’t mean anything. He really just wanted to get this over with. 

Yuuri pulled the curtain and undressed, he got into the gown and pulled the blanket on before he pulled back the curtain. Yuuri was surprised to see a worried Viktor, the alpha was standing right next to the bed and watching Yuuri with concerned eyes. 

“So what’s going on? I can't follow in Japanese, you speak too fast” Viktor said, looking Yuuri up and down, his nose wrinkling from the awful pattern on the gown. 

“I changed in case the doctor wants to do an exam, which will probably happen. It’s been a while and this doctor hasn’t seen me in years. So they will want to do an exam, possibly even an ultrasound to see that everything looks alright. Hence all the water I was drinking this morning.” Yuuri was sure to explain everything to Viktor, being sure to enforce that this was all routine. Yuuri didn’t want Viktor to worry. If Viktor worried then the room would reek of worried alpha. The smell would cause Yuuri to be even more on edge the entire time. Viktor didn’t know what was the normal procedure and what wasn’t. He just wanted to make sure Viktor understood. He deserved that at least.  
“Do I need to leave? I can just wait for you…” Viktor was nervous and it surprised Yuuri. Why was an alpha nervous? After all he had done Viktor was still nervous? That was a little worrying, Yuuri must have been worse at consoling then he thought. This shouldn’t have been a big deal to Viktor. It was a doctors appointment and he couldn’t even understand the language. 

“If you want, but the curtain will be drawn so you can’t see. That is standard practice.” Yuuri was so calm, he was use to this. So he wasn’t really upset about anything. It wasn’t even that there was a possibility that he would have to come off his meds and have a heat. This doctor hated the suppressants, but so did Yuuri. He just wanted to keep his secondary gender under check. Luckily he was coming off of them till he had to compete.

Yuuri was trying his best to soothe Viktor but it seemed that it was doing very little. Yuuri was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. The doctor was a small, older man. Though he had a smile on his face and kind caring eyes, it seemed he truly loved his job. Though Yuuri would debate he loved talking to his patients more than working. 

“Yuuri-san! It’s been a while. How have you been? Who is this fetching young Alpha you have brought with you? a mate finally perhaps?” The doctor spoke in Japanese wiggling his eyebrows before he sat on the stool and looked over the notes the nurse left. Biting his lip and nodding to himself. 

“Dr. Itō-sensei, this is Viktor Nikiforov. My coach, and the reason I am here today” Yuuri sighs softly, amused when Viktor perks up when his name is spoken. Yuuri shook his head slightly before returning his attention to the doctor. 

“Ah yes, I see. This says you passed out yesterday? Though you say it was from low blood sugar we can’t rule out many things. But first I want to hear what has been going on in your words” The doctor spoke softly, nodding his head. Ready to type as Yuuri begin to list off what had been happening. When it had started and what he thought it was. It was when the doctor’s eyebrow shot up and he grinned Yuuri knew what to expect. 

“Well, it sounds like you are pregnant. Is there any chance you had relations with anyone from around that period you told me about?” The doctor was only down his job, though Yuuri couldn’t help but blush slightly. Yuuri explained that he had been drunk and didn’t remember the night much at all. Though it was possible. This was all said when he wasn’t stuttering or blushing. It was when the exam started that Yuuri leaned back. He gave a small smile to Viktor before the curtain was shut. 

The exam wasn’t the most enjoyable thing. He felt some slight pain and wasn’t surprised when he heard a low rumbling from the other side of the curtain. Yuuri must have made a sound of discomfort. It wasn’t uncommon with him, he had always hated this. But he knew it had to be done. The doctor began feeling around for things only he knew. It was when his eyes lit up Yuuri felt dread. When the ultrasound was fired up, the doctor thanking him for having a full bladder like he always did that Yuuri felt even worse. 

The curtain was pulled back and the doctor spoke in English inviting Viktor to join them. Yuuri's face was so red he felt he would pass out. What was he meant to do? Assuming he was pregnant. Yuuri wasn't cut out to be a parent. Much less a single parent, with no mate, no idea who he slept with, or what he was going to do. Much less a single idea on how he was going to raise a child. He could always get rid of it? That would make things easier. Though Yuuri didn’t know if he could live with himself if he did that. 

Yuuri just leans his head back, his anxiety was starting to spike. He hated this. This uncertainty. What was he supposed to do? Even if he did abort, the recovery period for an omega pregnancy was as long as the pregnancy itself. He could always just adopt out. He knew many couples wanted a child but couldn’t have one. Perhaps then that would help? But he didn’t even know if he was pregnant. It could just be a tumor. That wasn't uncommon. Yuuri just hoped everything was alright. He couldn’t I've with himself if he wasn’t and he ended up hurting his family because he was ill. 

Yuuri was only pulled out of his thoughts when a small gasp came from Viktor. His hand was in Viktor’s as the alpha looked at the screen. The volume was turned up and that was when Yuuri heard it. He couldn’t believe it. The thing was Yuuri didn’t want to believe it; he didn’t even know the Alpha that had done this to him. Then it was the issue of was the Alpha even sober when the… activities had happened. Yuuri didn’t want to admit he was hearing heartbeats. 

Not heartbeat, heartbeats. Plural. That was what did it for Yuuri, he closed his eyes. Yuuri couldn’t take this. Even when Viktor squeezed his hand he didn’t relax. The thought of having children now was overbearing. What would Yuuri do when he had to face what was coming? The birth was enough to make his fear for his life. A male omega giving birth is dangerous, not only for the parent but for the child as well. 

“Yuuri look” Viktor points as he smiles “I suppose skating is not what you should be worried about now after all”

Yuuri didn’t want to talk about him. He didn’t want to face Viktor, he just wanted to curl up and let everything fade around him. Yuuri didn’t want to face what was coming head first in a few months. Yuuri had failed and wasn’t going to be able to do this alone. He had to find the father. They had a right to know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, this chapter was a bear! I couldn't for the life of me get this chapter written in the way I liked, till editing and then I changed things. I think it works well. Now the next question. Do you all want the next chapter to be in Viktor's POV?  
> y/n
> 
> I also want to thank a friend on twitter for helping me with the honorifics. The reason honorifics are used in some parts is because that is where Japanese is being spoken. I know the honorific that is used by the doctor for Yuuri is a little forward but it needed to be so that the idea that the doctor is friendly with his patients came through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry this is so late but I have a valid reason for this. There is the reason I will tell you here and later in the other note. When I was writing this chapter when I finished it, it was only three pages and a little more than 1500 words. It was tiny. Now I had a hard time with this chapter because I didn't want Viktor coming off as too direct or rude. I hope it worked. There are some tender moments in here.

Viktor was staring at the screen. He couldn’t count how many heartbeats he was hearing. Three? But when he looked at the screen he saw more little dots. He counted four, but it seemed one was empty. It was a bit odd. The third one seemed a bit on the small side as well. Did that mean Yuuri would have had Quadruplets?

 

Viktor knew this was how an omega was able to have such a high fertility rate. Several eggs were released and then the ones that took. Then it came down to if a fetus could survive or not. Some only had single children at a time. One at a time they were born, this was very common in Russia. Viktor was a single. But in some parts of the world, the opposite was true. 

 

Multiples were the common place, up to eight in a litter wasn't uncommon anymore. With the advancements that medicine had made, it was easier to have more pups, and more often. Many omega’s got to the point where if they weren’t pregnant or didn’t have a baby to hold they would die. It was a sad thing when this happened. Though this was rare, it did still happen. It happened when an Alpha forced too many litters to be birthed from an omega. It did happen sometimes if the omega had a miscarriage though. Viktor had known someone who had gone through this, they still had issues coping without a pregnancy or a child.

 

 Most people only had a litter and then called that good. Some could only have one litter. Those that could have more than one and enjoyed giving to the community would act as a surrogate to those who couldn’t have children. The law said they had to have access to the child though and be able to spend time with that child. It was more for the omega then the mother. Some omega’s didn’t do well without the child being near. The person would be fine but the omega would morn. It was something Viktor didn’t understand very well. 

 

Viktor didn't care how many children Yuuri would bear, he was a father. This new had Viktor ecstatic and ready to hug Yuuri but he knew he couldn’t so he just ignored the urge. Viktor had to start the preparations now… He just had to wait till he got Yuuri home. But Viktor was so happy he felt like he might pop if he didn’t hug Yuuri. Yuuri wasn’t skating again till he had given birth and was fully healed. Viktor knew it wasn’t fair but he didn't want Yuuri to hurt himself or the pups. That was the last thing Viktor wanted.

 

The Grand Prix had been in December. It was now the beginning of April. If Viktor remembered his dates correctly Yuuri was about 18 weeks in out of 52. This was still an early scan, Yuuri was showing signs of pregnancy much sooner than most did. If there were still three or four left, Yuuri could have any number of pups between 1 to 4. It was still so early, Viktor couldn’t tell how many would be left. Whatever, no _whoever_ was left he would love. Yuuri was already loved. By Viktor, by his friends and family, and by his fans. The love would only grow.

 

Viktor would have to somehow convince Yuuri to share his bed with him… He wasn’t leaving Yuuri to experience anything alone. Viktor’s bed was bigger too, Yuuri would be able to stretch out and relax. It probably had better support than the old mattress that Yuuri slept on as well. Viktor would have to sit down and see if Yuuri remembered that night. Though guessing by his expression he didn’t. That would make things harder, but Viktor was going to do the right thing. He just hoped Yuuri wouldn’t run away like many omega’s did after becoming pregnant. It was instinct of course but that didn’t help that it still hurts when an omega leaves. 

 

The omega would leave to nest in a place they would be alone. Somewhere where they had no family, or anywhere around. It was dangerous of course. Most the time more dangerous than staying with their mate. Some would dig a den, others would build one out of materials. It just depended on the omega but Viktor didn’t think Yuuri would leave. His Yuuri would never leave, Yuuri’s family was here and the father to his children. Viktor didn’t know how he would tell Yuuri about that night but he would. There was a budding idea in the back of his head. That idea was growing. It was starting to bloom, like a flower. Despite the troubles that were presenting themselves, there was still a ray of sunshine. That sunshine was Yuuri, Viktor already had him. He just had to keep him safe now. That was going to be the hard part. So many people loved Yuuri, he just didn’t see it. But now he would. Yuuri would love, and be loved in return. He would be bringing life into the world soon. Viktor would be there for him every step of the way. 

 

Viktor knew what he had to do, he really did. He just had to find the way to get from Point A, brush over point B and get to point C. With any luck, he wouldn't have a hard time explaining anything to Yuuri. It didn’t help that when he was around Yuuri he had to concentrate on what on what he was doing. Viktor’s heart seemed to think it belonged out of his chest and in Yuuri’s hands, so it would pound against its bony cage in hopes of escape. 

 

Viktor watched the doctor and Yuuri talk. He didn’t like the tone in the doctor's voice. It was sharp and sounded like the doctor was scolding the omega. His omega. Yuuri had no reason to be scolded, this wasn’t his fault. If the doctor was so upset with Yuuri then perhaps it would be best if the doctor took it up with him. This was his job after all. Protecting his omega, and his off spring. Viktor’s chest was rumbling it was a warning. the doctor fixed his tone. No longer did the doctor speak sharply but was kind now. Though Viktor didn’t miss the sidelong glance that was thrown his way, it was a look of distaste and uncertainty. If the doctor kept it up he would be lucky to escape with his head intact. 

 

Viktor wasn’t one to sit and jump right up when marching orders were given, he was one to protect the things he loved and the things that mattered to him. Yuuri and the Pups were just a few of those things. But right now they were the shining crown jewels in his eyes. He was proud and that could be seen in the way his chest was presented. It was raised and held high, just like his head. The other sign of this was the way that Viktor’s eyes lit up and gleamed when he looked to Yuuri. They held nothing but absolute adoration for the omega. 

 

Yuuri finished up and stood up once the doctor was done. Viktor turned around so Yuuri could dress. He wasn’t going to do anything that would upset the other, besides it was proper to give the omega his privacy. Even mated pairs were expected to do the same for each other. It was polite unless of course help was asked for and then it the correct thing to do. He was going to do the opposite. He was going to spoil the other rotten. He would talk to Yuuri, see about buy an apartment or even a house in Japan and sell his apartment in Russia, get something bigger. 

 

Viktor would even build a house if it meant that Yuuri got everything he wanted. The child or children would have their own room each. Of course, in the beginning, they would all share a room. This was the best thing to do for the children. After being together for so long it would be dangerous to separate them long distances.

 

Viktor would be sure of this. He would do everything in his power to be sure that Yuuri had only the best. If Viktor put off retiring like he had thought about for a year then so be it. Viktor also knew that he wouldn’t mind making appearances or teaching classes here and there. But Viktor refused to do this when Yuuri was pregnant and the children were in their first year of life. He wanted to be there for everything and not miss a single thing.

 

 Yuuri and Viktor walked home in silence. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do. But he couldn't yet. He had to talk to Yuuri and to do that he had to be back at the hot springs. As well as wanting to speak while they walked, Viktor couldn’t help but think about things. Simple things really, where would they live? Who would the children or child take after? What could Viktor do to make Yuuri’s pregnancy as comfortable as possible? Viktor knew all these things had to be dealt with. He would figure them out, but once they were figured out nothing would be forced upon Yuuri. Everything would have his consent and OK before being set into motion. Yuuri would, of course, be included in the decision making as well. That was only fair. To have things just decided for you would be a horrible thing and Viktor would never wish that for Yuuri. They were equals and equals shared things. This would be one of those things.

 

Yuuri went and left to go to his room, he seemed to be upset and this really hurt Viktor. He knew Yuuri would need his space but perhaps he should talk to Yuuri before said space was given. Thinking about this quickly Viktor was going to let him go but Viktor stopped him. Perhaps it was for the best he talked to him sooner rather than latter knowing how Yuuri could be and how his thoughts tended to go. He didn’t want Yuuri to be hurt so he would do this sooner rather than latter. It wouldn’t be romantic like he hoped but sometimes ripping off the bandaid was better in the long run. “Yuuri I have to talk to you, it’s important and it can’t wait any longer. It’s nothing bad but we do need to speak”

 

Viktor kept his voice even and a soft smile on his face. Not a sad one full of pity, but a genuine acknowledgment of Yuuri’s pain and confusion right now. Viktor knew what it was like to suddenly be forced off the ice. He had experienced a major injury when he was still pretty young. Though he still laughs about it he wouldn’t wish being forced off the ice on anyone. Even in the unlikelihood that there was a skater, Viktor couldn’t stand. 

 

Viktor didn’t know if he could feel happier though, the news that he would be a parent in only a matter of months made him so excited for what was coming in the future for one of the first times in his life. But right he hopped Yuuri would be as well. Viktor wanted Yuuri to share his happiness with him, even though it was a lot to ask of someone who didn’t really even like him, this was all in Viktor’s own mind and he was starting to trap himself in this fear, though it didn’t take a moment for him to snap out of it. The idea that someone couldn’t like him was impossible, everyone loved him. He was Viktor Nikiforov, five-time world champion in the mens singles, and soon a father. 

 

Viktor followed Yuuri to the others room, he walked differently than he normally did. His shoulders were in and his head was down as he shuffled his feet. He looked like he was ashamed of himself when there was no reason to be ashamed. Viktor didn’t like seeing Yuuri walk this way, it didn’t suit him. Yuuri was young, vibrant, and full of vim and vigor. Viktor knew this even from just watching a video of him skate and knowing him for the short time he had. 

 

Yuuri sat down on the floor with a quick motion, it looked more like a plop but it was graceful. Though the small sound that followed was amusing as he hit the floor. Viktor was smitten with how Yuuri could make the simplest of motions look graceful. It was amazing to watch the man do the simplest of tasks. Viktor sat across from the other man, he nodded in acknowledgment to the other and sits there for a moment in silence.

 

The silence was the type that you were comfortable in, but when one would go to speak they would stop and second guess themselves. They seemed to enjoy the moment of quiet they were sharing. Viktor was happy to be able to sneak glances at Yuuri without looking like a creep. It was Viktor who finally got the courage to speak and break the calm, moment that the two sat in.  

 

“How are you feeling?” Viktor asks as he looks to the omega he locked eyes with him now, the conversation was starting and he needed to gage how to react and what to reply based on the others actions. Just looking at Yuuri’s eyes Viktor noticed they seemed he had lost that spark they held earlier had earlier. The light was now replaced with a look that Viktor would only be able to describe as lost, alone, and scared. Viktor knew that would last long, but that wasn’t what worried Viktor. It seemed that whatever the doctor had said to Yuuri really upset him and that made Viktor’s heart break a bit. How could a doctor who was meant to support and help omega’s hurt their feelings and crush them like this? It made Viktor feel sick that someone could crush another to make them feel like this. 

 

“Numb, everything I’ve known is gone,” Yuuri says shrugging as he looks down to his fingers as he picks at them. Viktor knew this feeling. It was like you were disconnected from yourself and everything you knew was gone. It was as though you were floating and all your dreams and plans were floating farther away, while the accomplishments weighed more on your conscience because of what you had done you were expected to do more.

 

“It’s not gone its just been pushed back a little. These things happen, but you will spring back better and stronger than you were before. I will be here to help you do that” Viktor speaks softly, he keeps his eyes on Yuuri ready to leap into a hug at any moment. Viktor knew the pain of having something you loved ripped right from you and then not knowing how you were going to get to where you were before. 

 

Viktor was willing to give more encouragement and tell him what he could do while he was still taking some time off. He would have happily given all the counseling and consoling that was needed but Yuuri just wasn’t interested. He kept looking away, the way he was acting made it seem like he was going to break at any moment. Viktor almost wondered if breaking and rebuilding is what he needed.

 

There was more silence. Though this was Awkward and tense, Viktor didn’t know what to do. Once question kept pestering him and he wanted to ask it. Finally he gave up, speaking in a kind tone that had no pressure on an answer if Yuuri didn’t want to answer it. “What did the doctor say to you?”

 

“He just told me what would happen if I keep skating. He’s been against me skating since I presented.” Yuuri says shrugging “I get this a lot, I’m use to this by now.” 

 

Yuuri sighed and doesn’t meet Viktor’s eyes once again, he was still looking around the room. Viktor couldn’t help it or stop himself any longer. He had been fighting it since the exam and seeing Yuuri hurt and knowing Yuuri, beat himself up. Viktor couldn’t stand it any longer, he hugged Yuuri tightly and held onto him. It was a tight and warm embrace, the type that makes you feel safe and loved. Viktor wasn’t expecting the other to reciprocate but was surprised when the other didn't fight and just stayed like that. Clinging to each other and not letting go.

 

 Soft sounds coming from Yuuri as he weeps softly. Viktor wasn’t surprised, he knew this is what Yuri would need. But he was out of his element. He didn’t know what to do with a crying Yuuri. So Viktor comforted the other, or at least tried. He didn’t know what else to do, that was what everyone else always did. He wasn’t good with people when they cried. So he just held on and rocked Yuuri. He spoke softly in a soothing tone. Telling him it was ok and other messages of encouragement. Viktor was going to pet Yuuri’s hair, but he stopped. His hand in the air as he watched the omega. He just held onto Yuuri. Viktor wasn’t going to push his luck.

 

There wasn’t anything that disturbed Yuuri, Viktor didn’t want anything to happen till Yuuri till he was done. When he finished, his eyes were red but they had some of that spark back. That made Viktor feel better, he was glad that just from looking at Yuuri’s eyes he could that he felt better. Yuuri also didn’t look like he was going to crumble at the wrong words anymore. The careful treating Viktor had been doing didn’t have to be so calculated or so gentle anymore. But That didn’t Mean Viktor wasn’t going to broach the next subject any lighter then he was intending to. 

 

Yuuri was the one to speak first this time. It surprised Viktor as he gave Yuuri the room the other seemed to want this time. “What did you want to talk about? If it’s about you going back to Russia then I figured you would when I got the news….”

 

Viktor’s heart broke a little more when Yuuri states he thought he would be going back to Russia. He thought that Viktor was so heartless that he would leave an omega that was pregnant? Even if the pups weren’t his Viktor wouldn’t have left. Viktor thinks for a moment on how to express these feelings and finally speaks. “I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon. What I want to talk about does concern your… er… condition though. If it is alright I want to talk to you about the banquet from last year. Do you remember anything?” 

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri goes through emotions he didn't know could be seen on a face. Relief, hope, and finally a form of understanding. At least that was what he thought he saw, Viktor still wasn’t sure and was nervous about how else Yuuri was going to react. Viktor hopped all that he saw, the emotions. He hoped they were all good and that Yuuri was going to be happy. But first the hurdle had to be jumped. It was going to take sometime, as well as some trust, and there would be ups and down. Viktor knew all of this. But he waited till Yuuri nods after a moment of thinking.

 

“No…” Yuuri starts after a moment, he looked slightly ashamed. Viktor could understand why. Not remembering something was hard at the best of times. Viktor was going to make this as easy on Yuuri as he could. Just as he was about to speak Yuuri started again “I remember going to the event, but not anything that happened after that.” 

 

Once again there was a pause, though this time a deep breath was taken. “Something happens when I drink… I black out at even just the smallest bit of alcohol and don’t remember what happens. Though from what I have heard I can be a handful..” 

 

Viktor took only a few seconds to remember what happened. It was all so fresh and clear in his mind, it had been one of the best nights of his life. Everyone had fun that night. Even those who tried to admit they didn’t still had a good time. The dance offs were a crowd pleaser, they made the normally very stiff and uncomfortable environment feel alive and fun. Normally the banquets were a drag to go to. Most only went because the had good food and friends would be there. People would cluster off and talk with friends. Yuuri had changed that all that night. Though it was flipped upside down when the pole was brought out, and the pole dancing started. Viktor would never forget it because it had been so much fun.

 

“Would you like me to tell you what happened? I have photo’s and video’s as well if you want to see for yourself” Viktor spoke softly, he wasn’t even aware that their hands were touching, Viktor’s on top of Yuuri’s in an attempt at comfort. The air was starting to become awkward as well. But Viktor didn’t want that so he smiled in an attempt to change that. 

 

Yuuri only nodded weakly, he looked like he was preparing for the worst and Viktor nodded back in an attempt to let Yuuri know he understood. Yuuri looked ashamed like he was preparing to hear the worst news in his life. This is when Viktor decided he would change that so he started.

 

“Well the night started off normal, you looked like you had been dragged there. You started to drink though, though it wasn’t until you finished your fifteenth glass that things really started to get fun” Viktor smiles in an attempt to make the other relax a little, from the adjustment in Yuuri’s body language though Viktor would guess it worked.“You became quite intoxicated, challenged everyone to a dance off, danced on a pole and then something that I consider to be the best thing to ever happen in my entire life happened. Keep in mind we were both not making good decisions and were both more then a little drunk. But we slept together. When you woke up I was in the bathroom and you rushed out before I could stop you. That is why I feel that it is my job to do the right things. Yuuri your parents gave me permission and that is why I would feel honored if you accept.” 

 

Viktor took a deep breath, he was nervous but happy. This would make him the happiest man in the world, or crush his every fiber in his body, mind and soul. The answer to this would be the most important thing for a while. It seemed time was moving slower as well. He noticed things about the room he didn’t before. That’s when he finally asks, he couldn’t wait any longer. “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some bad news. My wisdom teeth have been causing my issues and need to be removed as they are all impacted and two of them are under a sheet of my jaw bone. Now that that has been said I will have them removed very soon and until they are removed and I am all healed chapters will be slow. I am sorry. But enough about me! Onto the voting!
> 
> Should this story have an antagonist?  
> y/n
> 
> How many children would you like Yuuri to have out of the four that were mentioned?  
> a number and I would like to see a reason why. It doesn't have to be long but I want to know what you are thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm healing and recovering from them ripping out my teeth. But I'm back. I hope you guys find this chapter as funny as I did. At the end, Yuuri may have been a little out of character but I think it had the effect I wanted. Yes, this chapter is short, but I think we needed a break from all the seriousness of the others.

Yuuri watched Viktor ring his hands as he took a deep breath. He watched as the older man seemed to have so much going on in his head. First that Viktor was the father of this small disaster. Well small, the doctor hadn’t given his a solid answer at how many pups he was having. But Yuuri knew it was multiples. Now he was asking Yuuri to marry him? They hadn’t even known each other for very long. 

Yuuri’s thoughts weren’t even coherent to him. Mostly what came up was babies, marriage, and finding a way to hide and not come out until the babies were born. Yuuri at this moment would be happy to wake up and find out it was all a dream. That he was still in America, and his roommate or best friend, or what ever you wanted to call Phichit was laughing at Yuuri again for talking in his sleep. That they would joke about the silly dream that Yuuri had. But Yuuri knew, Yuuri knew that wouldn't happen. He knew that in a few months his nipples were going to be sore and he would be forced to grin and bear the pain of cracked nipples. 

Yuuri knew what they looked like. He had seen Yuko’s when the triplets were about a month old. Mind you it wasn’t on purpose. She was talking one moment, the next one of the triplets was crying and the nipple was out. It had haunted Yuuri for a while. He didn’t want to be in that cycle of one getting off only for a new one to latch on. Yuuri knew he would feel like a cow. That was assuming he didn’t start eating grass and mooing like a cow. Yuuri wasn’t a cow, he was a figure skater. Right?

It wasn’t until Yuuri felt the warm arms of Viktor wrap around him he knew he was hyperventilating. He was also crying, again. Yuuri went to speak and instead the thoughts he had been having these last few seconds came out. “I don’t want to be a cow!”

Yuuri watched as Viktor looked at him in concern and shock at the random words that had come from his mouth. Yuuri didn’t feel good suddenly, he wanted to lay down. Yuuri didn’t know what came over him. Oh, wait yes he did, this was embarrassment with a side of indigestion and heart burn. Yuuri stood and smiles as he goes to get an antacid. He is surprised when Viktor squeaks and looks at him. 

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Are you hungry? Do you need your belly rubbed? I hear that helps” Viktor was babbling as he looks to the with worry. Yuuri blinked and Viktor was by his side, guiding him to sit down on the bed. Getting a glass of water and waiting for Yuuri to take it from his hand. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. Right now he honestly just felt like shutting down. 

First, he found out his mystery father for the pups in his womb were Viktor’s. Then he gets a marriage proposal. Now Viktor was doting on him like a child. Yuuri couldn’t handle this. So once again he burst into tears. He was an omega, but that didn’t mean he was ready to be a mother. He was crying over a glass of water and an antacid. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. He had never felt so weak.

Once again Yuuri was wrapped in a warm embrace by Viktor, this time it didn’t help. This time it made it worse. He felt awful. He didn’t want anything to do with the Alpha right now. He just wanted to be alone but he couldn’t say that right now. His nose was playing the part of a snot water fall, and his face was covered in eye-juice or tears as most people called them. 

Yuuri didn’t want to be rude, he really didn’t but his thoughts were taking over and he had to think things through and if he didn’t he would be lost in his head for days. It was still early so he could think these things through and not have it interfere with his schedule. Yuuri needed to do just that, think this through. But he was going to hint at getting Viktor to leave his side. 

“Viktor, I’m really sorry but can I please have a few moments?” Yuuri mumbles, unaware of his own voice. His voice had cracked in the middle of the question and Yuuri’s hands were shaking a bit. He didn’t even know he had spoken when the shocked alpha nodded and left looking dismayed. So Yuuri just sat there, on his floor, in his bedroom, unmoving and blinking.

Yuuri finally was able to gather his thoughts. He was finally composed enough. He was able to think through this one thought at a time rationally. Or so he hoped he would. Yuuri had many things on his mind but he had to organize them first and start somewhere. First, he had to deal with the news that Viktor and him were not only parents, or would be parents soon. He had to deal with the fact that he had slept with an alpha and that had to be grasped before Yuuri could comprehend any of the other stuff that had happened.

Yuuri was looking up at his walls, he had idolized this alpha for years. As a newly-presented omega, the idea that Viktor Nikiforov was an alpha had helped Yuuri through more than one heat. He would never admit it, but it was true. Yuuri had found it embarrassing for years, it wasn’t till it was discovered that newly presented omegas did this so they could have an ideal mate in mind that they would later be with. Of course, most omega’s didn’t get the mate they desired but it was the start of the changes that came as a shock to many, so it was a coping mechanism.

Though Yuuri knew it wasn’t even him that was rationally doing that. Dreaming of Viktor doing things that were less than innocent. He knew it was the omega that did that; dreaming those things and then feeling like they were really happening. That part of him that controlled him to a certain extent; the omega that lived inside of him. All he knew was that his omega liked Viktor, and had always liked Viktor. He was kind and smelled amazing. Perhaps that was a good thing? Yuuri didn’t know. But right now he did know one thing. He missed being held. 

If Yuuri liked Viktor, his omega liked Viktor, and he felt safe with the alpha that was a good thing, right? If that was the case it made so that the birth would be easier. But now the problem came. If Yuuri’s omega was already missing the touch of the alpha, would that mean they would have to bond by the time Yuuri gave birth? 

But if Yuuri had already mated with Viktor, why did he feel so nervous? He hadn’t been claimed, they had just mated. It was no big deal in this day and age if you were going to be bonding. But why maybe it was the issue that he didn’t wear the alpha's mark? Yuuri knew that by wearing Viktor’s mark he would be secure in what ever he did from now on. He would always have support and from someone who cared for him and loved him.

Yuuri leaned back and let out a sigh as he rubbed his face. While Yuuri trusted Viktor he didn't know about one thing. Marriage? It wasn’t as permeant as bonding, though when the birth took place that would make a difference. If Yuuri was bonded the birth would be easier, he would have support on an emotional level that unbonded omegas didn’t have. It would help him, but there was the small thing that if Yuuri died during birth it would leave Viktor fractured. 

Male omega’s weren’t the rarest but they were prized. Being a male omega and pregnant carried its own risk, the mortality rate for birth was high. Even with all the modern day technology, it was a risk. There was also the issue that even if Yuuri survived the birth and even the pregnancy the pups wouldn’t.

A bond would increase these odds but they came at a risk. Yuuri couldn’t stand it if he died and left Viktor with a fractured heart which could kill him. Alpha’s died of broken hearts if they lost their omega at an untimely and unfortunate time. Alpha’s died if they lost their omega period though, the tales of an alpha passing only hours after their omega had. Though most of these cases happened when they were both old and had been together for more years than they had been apart. 

The effects the pups would have would be concerning as well. Losing a mother just after or during the birth could be a serious problem for a newborn pup. This is why male omega’s didn’t have children very often or if they did everything was carefully planned out. Not for Yuuri, he had a one night stand and here he was trying to figure out the rest of his life. 

Yuuri sighed softly, he moved around only so he could wrap himself in the blanket on his bed. It smelled like Viktor and that was a comfort and eased his mind right away. The anxiety that had been building in his chest bubbled away like it was nothing. Yuuri sighed softly again, his omega was attached to Viktor. This was going to create some issues if he didn’t think fast about what he was going to do. 

Was Yuuri going to marry Viktor? The omega inside was excited at this idea. It was overjoyed and purred at the idea that Viktor would be his alpha for the rest of his life. But Yuuri had only just met Viktor. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Viktor was someone who was over the top and flamboyant all the time. Yuuri didn’t know if he could handle that. 

Yuuri thought and thought for a few hours before he came to one thought. Viktor had asked Yuuri’s parents for his hand. They had excepted. Yuuri could decline but they clearly thought that this is what was best for Yuuri. He would not only be safe, be with someone his omega trusted and felt safe with but would be secure for the rest of his life. Yuuri would be loved and so would the pups.

That was when Yuuri decided he would trust his parents, he would trust Viktor, and he would trust the Omega. Yuuri was going to marry Viktor and he would discuss bonding with him after a while. For now, he just wanted to sit and prepare himself for talking to the Alpha. 

Yuuri knew he was safe, he knew Viktor would never hurt him. But Yuuri was intimidated by the alpha. He also wanted to submit and show Viktor that he wasn’t going to question him. But Yuuri knew that was the omega and the pregnancy. Yuuri was just starting this long process and he was already craving to be held by the alpha. 

Yuuri got hungry and waited for a moment, he poked his head out and looked down the hall. Looking for any sign of people. When he didn't see anyone he stepped out of his domain. He was still in his cocoon of a blanket and wasn’t planning on letting it go anytime soon. Yuuri could smell his family. He could smell Viktor and without even knowing it, Yuuri stopped in the middle of the hallway. He had himself wrapped in that old quilt that sat on his bed with only his eyes and nose peeking out with some hair as he stood and inhaled the scent of Viktor. 

Yuuri moves at some point. Though it isn’t really walking, it’s more of a carefully planned shuffle. Yuuri would stop and make sure that the area he was going into was free of people before he scuttled into the room. Making it to the kitchen took a while but he made it. 

Yuuri was going to get a carrot and eat that, but he saw it. A cake. It looked amazing. It was frosted and didn’t have a note saying not to eat it so it was fair game. Yuuri looked around and carefully took a knife from the drawer in the kitchen and carefully cut into the sweet treat. His mouth was already watering from just looking at it and smelling it. 

Yuuri carefully moved the slice from the plate it was on to his plate. Yuuri knew his parents didn’t keep western food around very often so it had to have been Viktor’s doing. Yuuri was glad he had bundled himself in such a way he had movement of his arms. When he looked behind the cake he found two plastic forks and licked his lips. He only needed one.

Just as Yuuri was picking up the plate to wander back to his room he heard it. Viktor had moved to block his path. Yuuri knew his answer but he didn’t want to talk yet. So he looked into Viktor’s eyes and back to the slice of cake he had. He then looked down to the hall where his room was. He could do this, he was a skater and lived near a Ninja house. He had watched more than enough of those silly movies with ninjas. He could dart past Viktor to get to his room and have his cake. 

“Yuuri, you can have the cake after we talk. Please, it’s a peace offering.” Viktor spoke softly and stood his ground. Yuuri noticed he made one mistake though. He leaned to the side when he spoke. 

With a simple narrowing of his eyes, Yuuri quickly swapped out his slice for the big cake and made for it. He let the quilt slide off his shoulders as he ran full speed to get to his room with fork and cake safe. 

Yuuri was running for his life and the cakes. He almost had it before he was carefully tackled. Then things seem to have moved in slow motion. Viktor had yelled a “no!” when Yuuri shot past him with the cake. Now the next “no!” was slower because Yuuri was falling. 

Some how Yuuri turned himself midair and held the cake above him. When Yuuri’s back hit the ground the cake didn’t even so much as budge. Yuuri had almost managed to scramble up and get to his room before he was dragging the weight of an Alpha as he walked. 

“You have yours!” Yuuri cried as he tried to take most of the cake, still struggling to walk with Viktor gripping his ankles. 

“That is for us to share after we talked and after I make sure you are alright,” Viktor said as he huffs and tries to weigh Yuuri down even more. 

“We talked. I left you a slice" Yuuri mumbles and is almost at his door when he groans. The comfort of his own room was almost there. He was getting so hungry and Viktor was hindering his process. “I’m fine, let go”

“I just need an answer” Viktor begs as he holds on and tries to pull Yuuri back

“Yes,” Yuuri says and is surprised when he is let go and rushed to his room before Viktor would stop him again. He slams the door then thinks about it and sticks his head out of the door for a moment. He grins evilly before he sticks his tongue out and blows in the ever famous ‘nanny-nanny-boo-boo’ motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of the Cake scene? It was so much fun to write. As always the two questions for you guys. 
> 
> Which traditions should this follow more? Russian or Japanese when it comes to how the pregnancy and birth is handled or should it take after the American side of things?
> 
> Should there be a sex scene soonish?
> 
> if you want to discuss any part with me or just want to say 'hi' find me on twitter @omegayuuri


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor couldn’t believe it. In the short time that Yuuri had been away thinking what only he knew. Viktor's life changed; and for the better, he found out his heart worked just fine when in a conflict. Though you really couldn’t call it a conflict, it was more of a confrontation. Viktor didn’t even know that Yuuri had an older sister till she walked in looking pissed off and like she was ready to murder someone. Who she had wanted to murder he didn’t know, but Viktor decided that maybe it was best if he kept his head down and didn’t ask what was wrong. Viktor tried his best to look small and like he wasn’t going to bother the other alpha. 

Viktor had thought Mari just worked at the onsen and cared for Yuuri. It was hard not too. But now that he knew that Mari was Yuuri’s sister this knowledge had him shaking in fear practically. It made sense to him now why she was so protective over Yuuri, he couldn’t blame her. Yuuri was small, he was gorgeous and smelled amazing. When she walked into the room and it felt like she was wielding hell’s fire and it was her own unlimited ammo, that was what made Viktor question his location at that moment. Why couldn’t he have gone somewhere else?

It got worse from there when she grabbed Viktor by the collar and marched him right out of the private sleeping area of the inn and to the closed dining area. Viktor didn’t want to argue so he walked where she led him. When she told him to sit he did so without thinking about it; Viktor dropped to a seated position in nothing flat. He didn’t even wince at the hard landing he had made on the floor from trying to sit so quickly. He went from standing and being held by his collar to sitting on the floor cross-legged and spine as straight as an arrow. He didn’t want to upset the already angry alpha. Though he could smell from her scent she was angry it was muted. It was like Mari was hiding the anger she felt. She was scary… really scary, it was enough to make the shaking worrying enough that it was like he was shivering a bit. What had Viktor done to make Mari mad in the first place? 

Viktor quickly had racked his brain for something that he had done. Nothing came to mind and that frightened him. Just before Viktor could open his mouth Mari had been starring at him, looking him up and down. The thing was Viktor could practically see the flames in her eyes. He closed his mouth before he could talk. It snapped shut with a force that not only made a sound but made his teeth hurt for a moment. The hell’s fire was in her eyes now and not just around her, what ever Viktor had done was enough to piss her off and he regretted it. Did he forget to do something and upset the traditions of the Onsen?

“You knocked Yuuri up? You asked for him to marry you? Are you out of your fucking mind?” She spoke, the scariest thing was that her tone was even and she hadn’t raised her voice. If anything her already low voice was lower and her volume was quite. It wasn’t a whisper it was more of a vocalization that was low in volume but had all the force of a yell behind it. Viktor swallowed, though it was closer to the gulp. That was what she was mad about right… Between her voice and her eyes, not to mention the aura she had right now, Viktor would have been happy to have dug his own grave and then buried himself alive in it; as long as it meant escaping Mari.

“I hadn’t meant to… to get Yuuri pregnant I mean… That night we had both had more than a little to drink and inhibitions and judgments were low. It was the proper thing to do, asking Yuuri to marry me. Your parents said that no matter what happened that Yuuri was mine to marry, no matter his answer…” Viktor swallowed and looked at her “But I want Yuuri to choose on his own volition” 

Viktor looked at Mari, his eyes softening a bit. They still had a hard edge to them though. He didn’t want to know what happened when they were normal. Her eyes could have cut through steel. Viktor felt like he was a child being scolded. This was worse, so much worse. Right now he only wanted to crawl away and make sure he never, ever, in all eternity fucked with Mari’s family again. He never wanted to be anywhere near her if she got this way again. It made a grown alpha want to cry. That was a feat in and of itself, it was even more of a feat because Viktor didn’t back down to anyone. 

Viktor had heard of parents of an omega arranging a marriage if it were for money or power. It wasn’t common anymore but it still happened, Viktor just never believed that was fair to the omega. He felt that they should have a choice in who they loved and whose pups they would carry and birth. An omega dying from birth wasn’t common but it did still happen, it was more common for males than females. Even then omegan death rates from birth were higher than any other of the secondary genders. 

An omega getting pregnant out of the blue from just a one night stand was highly unusual. especially since Yuuri wasn’t in heat and wasn’t really in post heat anymore. The odds of Yuuri getting pregnant were slim. Viktor had made sure they used protection as well but he knew the condoms that the hotels provided during these events weren’t always the most reliant. Even with the slim chances they had in most cases the parents of the pregnant omega to then force the omega into a marriage they may not want was what would be expected. It didn’t mean he wanted that for any omega though. While sex outside of a bond, or marriage was frowned upon that didn’t stop most people. Viktor didn’t regret the night at the banquet, he only regretted not being there for Yuuri when he woke up. He was going to fix that though. 

Mari relaxed a bit after hearing that Viktor hadn’t had any ill will or harmful intent to her younger brother, the scent of anger that before had been hard to catch was now gone. She looked like she trusted Viktor a bit more, but she still looked scary and Viktor didn’t want to cross her. Her eyes would still cut steel, murder men, and cower most. “What will you do if he says no?”

Viktor didn’t have to hesitate to answer, he mostly just wanted to give Yuuri and the pups the best. Viktor didn’t care what he had to do to give it to them, but they would have it. He would make sure that no matter what happened, or no matter if any of the pups were lost that Yuuri was still comfortable. Even if that meant giving Yuuri space. It wasn’t what Viktor wanted to do but he would do it to make sure his omega was happy.

“If he says no, then I will talk to him about what he wants. If he wants me in the pups lives then I will be. If he doesn’t and only wants limited contact I will leave as soon as it is safe for him and the pups. I don’t want him in danger even if he doesn’t want me around. It is as simple as that.” Viktor says it would have broken his heart but if that was what Yuuri wanted Viktor would send money and be there for the pups when they were ready to meet their father. Viktor would make sure their Birthdays, Christmas’ and any other holidays that were to have gifts had gifts as the years would go by and the pups would grow. He would try his best to spoil the pups even if he wasn’t in their lives. He would give them, what he didn’t have as a child. 

Clearly, this showed on his face. The distress that came with the idea that there was a chance that Viktor wouldn’t be in the lives of his own pups. Mari’s face seemed to fall as Viktor showed slight distress at the thoughts he was having. She got up after that and patted him on the shoulder. It was awkward and wasn’t exactly loving, but Viktor had a feeling that was all that Mari could manage. She didn’t seem to be the warm hugger her brother was. Though Yuuri hadn’t really hugged him lately, maybe Yuuri was only the touchy-feely person he was when he was intoxicated? Viktor found it amusing that they were opposites on this, even if he didn’t know the answer to the question. He also wondered what else they were opposites on. 

“Yuuri would never do that, if he says no to the marriage proposal then you can at least rest assured that he would have you be in your own pups lives. When it comes down to it Yuuri likes you and is a soft touch" She smiles and nods “You will fit in well here. If you become my brother-in-law then at least know you can come to me for anything. Just nothing about sex”

Viktor nodded in agreement quickly as he bit he lip. It was interesting how straight forward Mari was. She didn’t seem like the type to grin and bear any problems. She seemed like the type that would lock two people in a room together until they were talking and had reached a point Mari was happy with before she would let them out of that room. Viktor found over the years that he liked no non-sense people like her. They didn’t coddle him and pity him, they would give him an answer. Even if that answer wasn’t what he was looking for. 

After that, she left in a few quick and long strides after their talk Viktor looked down to his lap. As quick as she had come she had gone. Now Viktor was just sitting on the floor in his own thoughts while he looked at his lap and played with his own fingers. It didn’t take very long for him to get up and go to sit by Yuuri’s door. He just sat there, waiting and listening. Viktor just wanted to be close to the omega, he would spring into action if he was needed but for right now he just wanted to be in the range of Yuuri’s pheromones. The need to be there for the omega was becoming stronger as time went on, though not much time had passed since they found out the news of Yuuri’s pregnancy. 

Yuuri was speaking to himself softly. Viktor doubted he even knew he was talking but he still found it endearing. He had found that if someone could carry a whole conversion with themselves that they were not only well read, and were intelligent, but were some of the most fascinating people to talk to. Viktor was glad his Yuuri was like this. He hoped someday they would be able to have long talks about everything and nothing. Viktor hoped they could debate the reason of human existence and answer all of life greatest mysteries amongst themselves.

Viktor decided then and there that he was going to be his best self that he could be. He would be everything that Yuuri and the pups needed from him. He wanted Yuuri to be able to ask him questions that he couldn’t ask others and to trust Viktor to take care of him. That was what Viktor’s job as an alpha would be. To care for Yuuri and the pups and make sure they were safe, happy, and taken care of. 

To start out this new self he was going to get a cake. He noticed at the banquet in-between the dance-offs that Yuuri challenged he would eat a piece of the vanilla cake that was there. The consumption of the cake had picked up the more that Yuuri had to drink so he figured that Yuuri would like some as a nice treat. So Viktor got out his phone and looked up a cake shop or someone that would sell a cake. 

It did take a fair amount of searching for Viktor to find a shop that sold western style cakes. He was glad he took the time for searching though. It would be well worth it to see Yuuri’s face light up when he got to have his first bite of the treat. Now all Viktor had to do was find the address….

When he found it Viktor went to get his coat, while it wasn’t nearly as cold as it was in Russia a light jacket was needed to help keep the edge off. It didn’t help that the wind coming off the sea was cold enough to chill you to the bones even for Viktor. After he had his coat he checked on Yuuri once more before he left. Even though he had been sitting By Yuuri’s door for almost 30 minutes Viktor wanted to make sure Yuuri stayed safe. He wouldn’t be gone long so this helped to reassure the alpha.

Viktor walked to the front doors as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to disturb anyone in the home. While it wasn’t late it was still starting to become late and he didn’t know if anyone who lived in the household were asleep or not. Viktor had been told by Hiroko that he could come and go as he pleased. When Viktor finally reached the front doors and opened them Makkachin was sitting outside. He didn’t look the slightest bit worried. Viktor knew if he wanted inside he could of gotten in but it seemed the dog had been happy laying on the cold ground. Viktor kneeled next to him “Go protect Yuuri” He whispers softly in his native tongue. Viktor had waited to do this till he had the older poodle free of snow and dry. The dog bounded off happily and Viktor smiles as he stands, closing the door and heading off into town. Following his phones directions when prompted. 

Viktor was able to purchase the cake thanks to google translate and a series of movements. It started when Viktor pointed to a single tiered cake that was of his liking. It was in vanilla and looked to be the same kind of cake that had been at the banquet that Yuuri had enjoyed so much. The owner understood and nodded before he said something. Viktor had no idea what the man said so when he tried to get the man to speak into his phone he looked upset. After apologizing for upsetting of owner of the shop Viktor asked in english if the man would take his credit card but when that didn’t work. Viktor thought for a moment he took out his card pointed at it, pretended to swipe it and shrugged looking like he was asking a question the man was even more confused than before. 

So Viktor took out his phone and typed in his question and had it play the translated question. It seemed to take the man a moment to think before he quickly nodded looking like Viktor was stupid to think otherwise. After paying and finding out that entering your pin was much harder when you didn't know if the numbers were where they should be. It only took Viktor about five minutes to Figure out how to enter his pin. He was proud of himself. Not only was he in a foreign country, but he was in a foreign country that spoke other languages then he did. Once Viktor had left the building after he waved to the owner. He sighed and shook his head. Sometimes a language barrier was too much for even him to cross. 

Viktor set the cake up and put the plastic forks he snagged from the shop behind the cake. Viktor didn’t know if the onsen had any forks so he just brought a couple. He didn’t think anything otherwise, he just knew trying to eat cake with chop sticks might be difficult. The forks had been sitting there like any other restaurant would have to take the needed utensils to eat with. The old man hadn’t yelled when he grabbed them so that was at least good. 

Viktor had gone back to his room to find Makkachin asleep on the bed. Viktor had gone back so he could hang his coat up and change his pants. The bottom of the legs were soaked from where they had been dragged on the ground. As for Makkachin not doing as he asked it served him right for thinking that Makka would actually do his bidding. Viktor laughed softly as he hears Yuuri shuffle out of his room. This made Viktor perk up. Had Yuuri finally decided so soon? The decision was either going to make his heart sing or make it break. So Viktor hangs his coat and walks out to talk to Yuuri, completely ignoring his wet pants.

Viktor found Yuuri in the kitchen cutting the cake. He was so gentle in how he moved the knife down into the sweet pastry. When he reached the bottom he pulled back a mostly clean knife and it was impressive. It was so interesting how every movement that Yuuri made was not only graceful but seemed to make music. Just like how he skated.

 

After the whole cake debacle, Viktor was left with a small slice of cake. So he takes it and knocked on Yuuri’s door. “Yuuri? Can I join?”

When the door opened Viktor was surprised. Yuuri had a smudge of the white frosting on his cheek though. “No more cake for you” Viktor was taken aback at how protective Yuuri was over the cake he had. It wasn’t as though he didn't know omega’s couldn't get protective over food. So he just decided to tread lightly.

“I don’t plan on taking your cake” Viktor reassured the omega, the blankets that had been around Yuuri were certainly now in a nest. No wonder Yuuri was so possessive over things. He was starting to nest and if that was starting then Viktor would have to be careful not to take anything from Yuuri or move things. Last time he moved something and an omega was nesting his head was bitten off several times over. Yuuri made a nice nest, it looked warm and safe. It was also amusing to watch Yuuri rearrange part of the nest so it was how he liked it, before sitting down carefully with the cake he held.

Viktor smiles to the omega as he sits in a spot that didn’t have the nest. Until he was invited in, if he was invited in then he would join Yuuri. Viktor just sat watching the Omega who was taking the frosting off the top the cake and sides and eating it before eating the cake itself. Viktor didn’t get it but Yuuri seemed to be happy. 

Viktor just sat there, looking around. It wasn't long though before Yuuri was rushing out and to the bathroom to throw up the cake he had just eaten. Viktor followed because the omega might want support. So Viktor went in and helped to ease the omega. All the cake that the man had just eaten have been thrown up and Yuuri looked upset about this. Viktor got him some water and hoped it would help to ease his stomach. 

After Yuuri had some water he just rested there. Viktor sat with him. Not talking, not even really watching him. He felt that would be creepy. Starring at the man who was carrying your pups and then not talking. So Viktor just sat on the floor a little ways away from Yuuri. It broke his heart to see Yuuri looking so ill and so tired. 

Just as Viktor was about to offer to carry Yuuri back to his room and lay him in the nest that had been built, the water that had been slowly sipped came back up. Viktor knew that wasn’t good, but he also knew that until he got Yuuri’s stomach to settle he couldn’t do much. So he bit his lip as he wracked his brain on what to do. It wasn’t till Yuuri took his hand he even knew what the omega was doing. 

Yuuri was using the physical contact from Viktor to try and ease his body. It seemed to be working some. Viktor liked the idea of being close to Yuuri, but he didn’t know if Yuuri really wanted to be touched or held anywhere else so he just held hands with the other man. Watching him from the corner of his eye and looking for any sign of the time in that room. It didn’t matter he just wanted to know how long Yuuri had been hunched over a toilet looking as though he was ready to fall asleep but unable to from his stomach being sour. 

Viktor stayed with Yuuri the entire night. He hid how worried he was because he knew he would stress the omega out but he didn’t stray too far from Yuuri. When the young omega had fallen asleep in the bathroom Viktor carried him to the nest and laid him down. Not once did he let go of the others hand. He didn’t sleep in the nest either. He wasn’t invited. So he laid outside it and held hands with Yuuri. He was sure to limit the contact with the nest as much as he could. He didn’t want to stress out the other with a scent that wasn’t wanted in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry this took so long. School sucks.
> 
> I've started build up the arc's a little. Did you notice?
> 
> As always, our questions. 
> 
> Should Viktor's parents be involved in this fic? If so what role would you like to see them play?
> 
> How hard of a pregnancy do you think Yuuri should have? In all the fic's I've read he doesn't have a hard pregnancy. 
> 
> If you have any idea or anything you would like to see. Let me know. I have most of the basic storyline in mind but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
